Caged Evolution
by EvilSis
Summary: It's amazing how a great day can suddenly turn into a nightmare. Everything that Beast Boy has worked for, everything that he cares for, he is loosing control. And it's a struggle to find that inner strength to control. Please R
1. Scream in the face of the monster

**A/N: This is my first go at a fan fiction (done oneshots but not a story arc) so I really hope you enjoy this and I appreciate any feed back X**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Caged Evolution **

**Scream in the face of the monster in your dreams **

"You ready?"

The sun shone hot and fierce down upon the Titan's Tower, glaring off the glass covered front.

Cyborg stood at the back of the tower behind a large control panel on a slightly higher level, facing out on a wide open space used for training.

"I'm ready. Bring it on." Beast Boy stood at the far end of this space facing out towards where Cyborg stood. A confident smirk was plastered on his face as he crouched to the ground getting ready.

A klaxon sounded marking the beginning of the training course. Beast Boy sprinted forward.

Before he could get very far, small circular pods rose out of the ground and began to repeatedly fire at Beast Boy.

Running on instinct Beast Boy swiftly morphed into a cheetah and began to dodge and weave the rapid fire.

No sooner had he reached the last of the pods than large solid barriers rose in front of his path.

Without slowing down Beast Boy quickly morphed into an elephant and charged at the barriers. From the momentum he had built up from the cheetah, Beast Boy charged through the three barriers effortlessly.

Large clouds of smoke rose from the rubble of the barriers. Cyborg watched as Beast Boy came running out of the cloud of smoke. On the front of the control panel that Cyborg stood behind, a large screen with an electric clock on it, kept time on Beast Boy's progress.

Without stopping Beast Boy ran on to the next part of the course.

Before him the ground began to move away revealing a long stretch of water. Knowing that he had no other option but to jump in, Beast Boy dived into the water morphing into a shark as he went.

As soon as he had touched the water the ground began to cover it over again. Swimming at top speed Beast Boy reached the end of the stretch of water and jumped out with just seconds to spare, as the ground completely recovered the water.

Now soaked Beast Boy continued to run on reaching the final part of the course. Suddenly bursting out of the ground a pole rapidly rose, reaching almost as tall as the tower.

Beast Boy jumped into the air and promptly morphed into a falcon, chasing the pole as it went.

Within no time at all Beast Boy grabbed the ring that was at the top of the pole in one of his claws. Another loud klaxon sounded marking the end of the training course.

Beast Boy landed softly on the ground and looked over at Cyborg at the controls. Even at the distance they were at (having come full circle and being at the far side again) Beast Boy could see Cyborg stood wide eyed and opened mouthed.

"Dude that was your fastest time yet!" hollered Cyborg

"And I'm not even out of breath" said Beast Boy walking up to Cyborg, a permanent grin fixed on his face.

"I'm seriously impressed BB, you've really come on a long way" said Cyborg as he noted the time and began shutting the system down.

"It's ok Cyborg you can say it. I'm amazing" Beast Boy now stood proudly in front of Cyborg with his hands on his hips.

But before Cyborg could answer to this, a loud alarm rang out from the tower. Startling Beast Boy, he promptly fell into a heap on the ground.

Both could hear the stern voice of their leader declare what was pretty obvious to them after so many years.

"TITANS TROUBLE!"

* * *

An explosion shook the entire city; a large billow of smoke rose and seemed to envelope the whole sky. People ran screaming in terror, cars lay upturned and crushed upon the roads, debris everywhere. Out of the smoke came Adonis carrying an entire safe upon his shoulder.

"Yo Adonis!"

Adonis looked over and through the smoke saw the Teen Titans.

"Why don't you save yourself the trouble and just come along quietly?" suggested Cyborg, whom had got the attention of Adonis previous.

"Ha! You bunch of losers think you can stop Adonis? You're the ones that'll be in trouble when Adonis's is through with you!" said Adonis smugly.

"Well don't say we didn't warn ya." Said Cyborg looking over to his team mates.

"Looks like Adonis needs a reminder in whose city this is." Said their leader Robin, preparing his bo staff.

"This is gonna be fun" Beast Boy said, with a smug grin that would rival Adonis's.

Adonis stood with the safe still on his shoulder, paying little attention to what the Teen Titans were doing. Each Titan now prepared themselves for the battle that was about to commence.

"TEEN TITANS GO!"

In an instant Cyborg had charged his sonic cannon and blasted it at Adonis. The blast hit Adonis in the chest, the impact pushing him backwards. Green energy blasts pushed Adonis further back as Starfire flew into the air and fired starbolts in rapid succession.

Adonis remained standing despite Starfire and Cyborgs efforts. Highly annoyed at the Titans, Adonis threw the large safe in the direction of Starfire and Cyborg. Black aura enveloped the safe mid flight. Raven brought the safe away from her friends and back within the building.

Robin took the opportunity to deliver a swift kick to the side of Adonis's head, catching him off guard. As Robin was about to swing his Bo staff to cause Adonis to fall, Adonis grabbed Robin's cape and wasted no time in throwing him high into the air. Seeing what had happened, Starfire bolted into the sky to catch the normally flightless Robin.

Beast Boy shifted into a triceratops and charged Adonis into a building, causing yet more rubble to fall to the streets. Beast Boy shifted into human form and stepped back to see a dazed but still standing Adonis emerge from the wreckage.

"You think that's gonna stop Adonis?" asked Adonis still retaining his cockiness.

"No but maybe this will!" Cyborg ripped a lamp-post from the ground and swung it at him. Adonis caught the lamp-post and a battle of strength commenced between Cyborg and Adonis in who would let go of the lamp-post first. With Adonis distracted, Beast Boy shifted into triceratops and charged into him once again. Causing Adonis to let go of the lamp-post and to go head first into the car wreckage upon the streets. Using her powers Raven now bent the lamp-post around the stunned Adonis.

"Whoooo! Score one for the Titans!" cheered Cyborg, as he high-fived Beast Boy.

"Glorious!" cried Starfire returning from catching Robin, who had gone nearly half way across the city, "We must celebrate this most wondrous victory!"

"Right so when we get back to the tower we'll get in the deluxe pizza feast" said Robin.

"Like always" Raven added dryly.

After disposing Adonis, the Teen Titans headed home after a successful days work.

* * *

The silver moon shone brightly upon the now quite and peaceful Jump City.

Beast Boy tossed and turned in his sleep, agitation etched on his face. Images of bad memories of times long gone, flashed before his minds eye.

Flashes of blonde hair, furious beasts baring their teeth, ready to leap out of the dream and attack Beast Boy. An image of a tranquil jungle was distorted by screams ringing in his ears. Distorted screaming faces cried in pain. A menacing eye stared intently, as if to penetrate Beast Boy's very soul. A wash of blood red seemed to engulf and drown him.

Beast Boy woke with a scream, sweat dripping on his face, his heart pounding against his chest. A hollowed silence filled the air within his room.

A soft knock sounded from Beast Boy's door, startling him further. This resulted in him falling from his top bunk and hitting the floor hard.

Rubbing his now sore head and desperately trying to calm down, Beast Boy scrambled to his feet and answered his door.

"Raven!" Beast Boy said, perhaps a little too enthusiastically.

Raven stood at his door, her hood up so that Beast Boy was unable to read her expression.

"I heard a scream." Raven stated matter-of-factly.

"Err…yeah I…I was just watching a scary film. Got a bit carried away sorry." Beast Boy sheepishly said.

Raven merely stood and looked at Beast Boy. She could tell that he was lying to her and that something more then just a scary film had shaken him up.

Beast Boy fidgeted under her gaze, his heart still racing within his chest. He just couldn't seem to calm down with Raven staring at him.

"Ok, good night." Raven said as she turned to go back to her room. Though she could tell that Beast Boy was lying, she wasn't going to pressure him into telling her what was wrong, when he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah ok night." Beast Boy sighed in relief as he shut his door, leaning up against it Beast Boy's heart finally began to slow down. He wasn't sure why he had lied to Raven. But he didn't want to have to explain his nightmare when he didn't even understand it himself.

The day had gone so brilliantly; he had thrashed his record in training and had given Adonis a good ass kicking. What could be better?

Beast Boy had felt the best he had ever had in ages. He felt in total sync with his powers, so much so that he no longer even had to think of an animal, he just ran on pure instinct.

And now he had had that nightmare. But it was just a nightmare, it didn't mean anything, right?

Beast Boy shrugged it off to too much video gaming, just an overactive imagination.

But still he could hear the screams of pain ringing in his head, chilling him to the bone.

* * *

**Ok thats the first installment, the next will be up as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed it please R&R **

**EvilSis X**


	2. Loose yourself

**A/N: Heres the next part, sorry it took so long. I don't know if it wasn't work, it was xmas shopping or xmas parties! Anyhoop enjoy X**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

**Loose yourself**

A chill wind swept across Jump City causing the civilians to shiver and seek warm shelter.

Alarms rang out of the Jump City Jewellers, echoing down the high street. Police vehicles screeched to a halt outside the Jewellers. Confused faces looked around to find the cause for the alarms to go off. Stunned police officers were baffled to hear that priceless jewels had been stolen but there had been no sign of anyone taking them or even entering the building. They had just vanished.

* * *

Beast Boy sat at the counter in the kitchen area of the common room, nursing a glass of soy milk. Staring at nothing, his thoughts kept returning to the dream he had had last night. He couldn't make any sense out of it, did it even mean anything or was it just a dream?

Every time Beast Boy tried to think of something else he couldn't, his thoughts always returned back to the dream, or rather nightmare. And to top it all he now had a pounding headache, which Beast Boy decided, was due to too much thinking.

The common room doors opened and in walked Cyborg. He was surprised to see Beast Boy just sitting there staring into space, not even turning to greet him. In fact Beast Boy was so lost in his thoughts; he was completely unaware that Cyborg had even entered the room.

"Yo Beast Boy" Cyborg greeted walking up to Beast Boy so that he stood next to him.

Still Beast Boy didn't move or even look at Cyborg, he continued to stare intently at the counter, reliving his nightmare bit by bit. Cyborg waved a large mechanical hand in front of Beast Boy's face, but he still didn't move.

"BEAST BOY!" shouted Cyborg right into his ear.

With a start Beast Boy was jolted back into reality and looked to see Cyborg towering over him.

"What?" asked Beast Boy, surprised to find Cyborg suddenly there and wondering how long he had been standing there.

"Dude you've been sitting there all morning. What's wrong?" Cyborg asked, concern in his voice.

"Nothing, I just didn't get much sleep last night that's all." Beast Boy said downing the remainder of his soy milk.

"You weren't like sleeping with your eyes open just then, were you?" Cyborg cautiously asked.

"I don't know, maybe" shrugged Beast Boy. He didn't want to have to go through the nightmare with Cyborg. He just wanted to forget all about it and the sooner he did the better.

"Man you get stranger every day" Cyborg laughed.

Just at that moment the common room doors swished opened and in walked Robin, Starfire and Raven.

"Good you're here", Robin said marching to the top of the room, "we've had a report in stating that the Jewellers on the high street was burgled sometime today."

"Some time today? So what they don't know when it actually happened?" asked Cyborg.

"That's the thing, according to the report no one saw it happen, the jewels just vanished."

"Jewels don't just vanish" stated Raven.

"Right, so we got to be on the alert for anything like this happening again." Robin said frowning at the report that he held.

As if on cue the alarm system sounded through out the tower. The map of the city popped onto the large front screen, a flashing dot signalling where the Teen Titans were needed, the Jump City Bank.

* * *

The Teen Titans arrived at the bank in record breaking time; they had even beaten the police. Everything seemed normal, apart from the fact that a very shrill alarm was ringing out of the bank.

As the Titans looked around to try and find the source of the disruption, a young male casually walked out of the bank. He wore a long leather jacket, a red t-shirt and plain black trousers, with hulking biker boots. He had a mess of black hair and was slightly too pale for normal. Overall he looked like a normal civilian, apart from the three bulging bags he was carrying. They were so full that money was escaping and fluttering in the wind.

"Good, I was hoping you guys would turn up" the young male said, a large grin on his face.

"What's going on? Who are you?" demanded Robin, not liking what he was seeing at all.

"You can call me Zero and I've been dying to meet 'The Great Teen Titans'" smirked 'Zero'.

"Please why do you have the bags of the money? You must put them back it is most wrong to take them!" scolded Starfire, as if talking to an unruly child.

"Oh what this?" Zero said looking at the bags he was carrying, "this is just a bit of fun, you could say I was just trying to get your attention."

"Well you've got it! Now hand them over!" shouted Robin, growing angry.

"Umm…nah" As Zero said this he suddenly vanished on the spot. The Teen Titans stared opened mouthed at the spot where he had just been standing a second ago.

"Uh where did he-" started Beast Boy.

In another second Zero had reappeared, arms and legs folded, casually leaning up against a lamppost a little further up the road. A smirk was plastered on his face, the bags of money now gone.

"He's teleporting." Stated Raven, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"It was you who took the jewels earlier" said Robin through gritted teeth.

"Well duh." Scoffed Zero, raising one eyebrow.

"That's it! This punk is going down!" yelled Cyborg punching his fist into his hand.

Zero didn't move or say anything. He remained leaning up against the lamppost, with the smug grin still on his face.

"TEEN TITANS GO!"

Robin was first to spring forward and attack Zero. Extending his Bo staff Robin swung hard at Zero, only to come into contact with the lamppost. Zero teleported behind Robin and gave him a quick kick in the back of the legs, causing him to fall forward.

Zero teleported again narrowly missing a beam of blue energy. Reappearing next to Cyborg, Zero swiftly kicked him, causing Cyborg to trip and fall hard to the ground with a grunt.

Starfire let loose a blast of starbolts aimed for Zero. But in a blink of an eye he had disappeared and the bolt of green energy unintentionally hit Cyborg directly.

"Oops sorry friend Cyborg" apologised Starfire, aiding her friend back onto his feet.

Zero paused for a moment to admire his handy work, but it was a moment too long. Black energy appeared all around him, encasing him in a bubble, which Raven lifted off the ground.

"Oh no I'm trapped!" Zero mockingly said, frantically looking for a way out of the bubble. Still with that infuriating grin, Zero teleported out of the bubble of Raven's powers, reappearing in front of her and knocking her to the ground.

"This is way more fun then I thought it was going to be," laughed Zero, "come on I thought you guys would at least set me a challenge."

Beast Boy morphed into a large gorilla and charged for Zero, only to be met with nothing.

"Oops nearly." Zero said appearing to the side of him. Beast Boy swung a great arm to the side of him hoping to hit Zero, but only to swing at thin air. Zero continued to teleport just to side of Beast Boy, as he continued to swing around and around in a circle trying to hit him.

Having too much fun in torturing Beast Boy, Zero didn't see the blast of green energy heading towards him and hitting him directly in the back. Zero went flying from the impact and collided with a near by building.

All the Teen Titans breathed a sigh of relief as Zero was finally down. But it wasn't over yet.

Out of no where Zero appeared and grabbed Starfire. Before anyone could realise what was happening, both Zero and Starfire had disappeared.

"Starfire!"

* * *

Zero pushed Starfire away from him the second that they had reappeared again. Turning around Starfire saw Zero waving at her before vanishing in front of her eyes.

Everywhere around her was snow, in fact it seemed she was in the middle of a snow storm. Gusts of wind battered against her, snow slowly began to cover her as she stood there. She could see no civilians; there was no life of any sort anywhere. All she could see was the colour white.

One second she was standing with her friends fighting a most unpleasant person, the next she was somewhere unknown to her, alone.

* * *

The remaining Titans all stared at the spot where Starfire had been standing just seconds before. Suddenly Zero reappeared back in that same exact spot, a large smile once again on his face.

"Where's Starfire, what did you do with her?" demanded Robin. Anger was not a stronger word for what he was feeling, it was like he was spitting venom as he spoke.

"Don't worry, she'll find her way back home eventually." Said Zero, enjoying the torment he was causing.

Robin made to lunge forward and attack Zero but Cyborg grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"If you can teleport anywhere you like, why come back? Why not escape?" asked Cyborg, holding himself back from lunging at him with Robin.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Said Zero, "The only reason I came to this lame city was to wipe the floor with you guys. And can I just say, not very impressive."

Cyborg's anger boiled over and he began to charge up his sonic cannon. He was going to teach this punk a lesson he would never forget.

"No" Raven moved in front of Cyborg, blocking his way, "he's just baiting you."

"So how are we supposed to stop a guy that won't keep still? He just keeps vanishing all the time." Beast Boy said exasperated.

"He won't be able to avoid us if we all attack him at once." Robin said in a hushed voice.

The remaining four Titans faced back towards their assailant with fire in their eyes. This time it was personal.

Robin swiftly unhooked a bird-a-rang from his utility belt and threw it at Zero. Not surprisingly Zero dodged this by teleporting and remaining in the same spot. What he didn't count on however was Cyborg. Too slow to react Zero was hit directly in the chest by a blue sonic blast.

As he staggered back on to his feet, Raven phased in front of Zero, using his own tactic against him. From out of her clock sprang Beast Boy in gorilla form, tackling Zero to the ground before he had a chance to get away. Beast Boy made contact and it was finally looking like the Teen Titans were gaining the upper hand. But as to be expected, Zero teleported leaving Beast Boy holding nothing.

As soon as he had reappeared, Cyborg charged and made to punch Zero, only to come in contact with the floor. In an instant Zero had grabbed hold of Cyborg, like he had done with Starfire, and teleported. The next thing the Titans knew was that Cyborg came hurtling down from the sky and crashed hard on the ground, causing a crater in the road.

"Two down, three to go" said Zero appearing in front of the remaining three Titans once again.

"When you see an opportunity, take it" said Robin to Raven and Beast Boy, before advancing on Zero.

Every hit Robin made Zero blocked or teleported away, completely dodging them. Still Robin continued on the attack, knowing Zero would grow tired long before he did. As they fought, Raven phased behind them so that they now had Zero surrounded. Turning around to see Raven there, Zero made to teleport away, when Robin grabbed a hold of him so that they both vanished.

All Raven and Beast Boy could do was watch, as Robin and Zero kept appearing and disappearing all over the city. Every time they made a move to help Robin, they would disappear once again. Robin was left struggling with Zero, refusing to let go, as they both tried to get the upper hand on one another.

Suddenly Robin came hurtling out of no where and collided into Raven, the force knocking them both out for the time being.

A satisfied Zero appeared brushing his hands, having finally shaken Robin off of him.

"Your going to pay for that" said Beast Boy through gritted teeth. He was the last one now and somehow he was going to have to stop Zero.

"Ha you think you can beat me? Please your just the baby of the group," taunted Zero, "you probably only got in the team because they felt sorry for you."

Beast Boy closed his eyes trying to drown out Zero's voice. Even though he knew that all that Zero was saying was lies and he was just taunting him, it still stirred something inside of Beast Boy. He could feel his headache returning with a vengeance, splitting his skull apart.

"It's pathetic," continued Zero, "your whole team is down and you think you can stop me all by yourself? It's laughable." And with that Zero began to laugh.

With an almighty roar, Beast Boy morphed into a tiger and pounced for Zero. But as predicted, Zero merely teleported and avoided Beast Boy. Still he continued to laugh, causing Beast Boy to become more and more infuriated. Every animal that he morphed into, Zero simply avoided. Growing tired, Beast Boy stopped to catch his breath back, shifting back into human form.

"You see? Pathetic," smirked Zero, "why don't you just give up and go home?"

"No!" shouted Beast Boy, the pain in his head causing him to shut his eyes and put his hands to his head.

"Your choice." Shrugged Zero; walking up to Beast Boy and delivering a punch to his stomach. Beast Boy fell to the floor, the pain in his head clouding his vision. The pain was so intense that he hardly felt anything when Zero then kicked him in the stomach.

"What's up, not fighting me now?" asked Zero standing over Beast Boy.

"Stay away form me!" cried out Beast Boy, trying to stand up. The pain in his head was now slowly making its way through his entire body. It was as if every nerve in his body was on fire, he could feel his muscles contracting then expanding, as if he was being crushed and then stretched.

Beast Boy staggered and fell forward, groaning in pain. Zero stood back, stunned at what he was seeing. Beast Boy kneeled, hunched over on the ground, crying out in pain.

Slowly Beast Boy began to grow in size, his fang teeth grew to razor sharp. Sharp claws grew from his hands, his whole body now covered in a thick green fur.

Zero stared as The Beast now stood in front of him, huge and menacing. With a roar that seemed to shake the very buildings, The Beast picked up a near by discarded car and threw it in the direction of Zero. Zero swiftly dodged the flying car and watched, as in a fury The Beast picked up anything to hand and threw it, causing mass destruction. Not waiting around any longer, Zero teleported never to be seen again.

It was at that moment that Robin and Raven regained consciousness, only to see The Beast out of control.

"What's going on, what happened?" said Robin jumping to his feet.

"It's Beast Boy, he's lost control" Raven said rushing forward towards The Beast.

Robin unhooked his grappling hook and attempted to tie The Beast up. The coil wrapped around The Beast's arm, but Robin soon had to let go of the grappler, if he didn't want to go flying into a building.

"Beast Boy calm down!" shouted Raven trying to get near him, while avoiding the flying debris.

Still The Beast lashed out at anything near, roaring out in fury. Raven desperately tried to get near him and calm him down.

"Raven be careful!" warned Robin.

But it was too late. With an almighty arm The Beast hit Raven. As soon as he had realised what he had done, Beast Boy shifted back into his human form. Robin rushed over to Raven's side and it was then that Beast Boy saw the large gash across her cheek.

The air seemed to have been sucked all out of Beast Boy, his mouth went dry. He couldn't speak, he couldn't think. Before he even knew what he was doing, he ran.

* * *

**A/N: ok there you have it, a very action packed second chap. I know that the whole beast thing is maybe a bit over used, but hey it's a great story arc to write. Please stick with it and I hope you like it so far. Please R&R EvilSis X**


	3. Fate is a warning that something's wrong

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Fate is a warning that something's wrong**

Beast Boy sat alone; hunched in a dark corner, hugging his knees. All that had happened rushed through his mind; going to stop that bank robber, not being able to stop him, pain. He had lost complete control. It was like an outer body experience, he could see what was happening, but there was no way he could have stopped it. He had hit Raven. He had hurt her and then he had run away. Beast Boy felt sick, he wouldn't be surprised if his friends wanted him off the team and never spoke to him ever again.

He could hear a door open and soft footsteps heading in his direction. He didn't move from where he sat. He just shut his eyes tight and wished that this was all a bad dream, that at any moment he would wake up and everything would be alright.

The footsteps stopped and he knew that who ever had come looking for him was now standing in front of him. Still he didn't move or even look up to see who it was, he just wanted the floor to swallow him up.

"Beast Boy?"

He didn't look up to the mention of his name. He didn't need to, he recognised the voice. It was Raven. Softly Raven stepped closer to Beast Boy. He looked so small, huddled in the corner.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Beast Boy's voice came out in barely a whisper. He kept his eyes closed and his face turned away from her. He couldn't bear to look at her and see what he had done.

"It's ok," Raven said kneeling down in front of him, "Beast Boy look at me." Raven didn't need to be an empath to see how hurt and confused Beast Boy was.

Reluctantly Beast Boy opened his eyes. He forced himself to look at her face and see where he had hurt her. But where there was once a large gash going diagonally across her cheek, there was now just a small little cut.

"I'm fine. Soon there won't be a mark on me." Reassured Raven, her voice wasn't its usual deadpan but more calm and gentle.

"I'm still really sorry" pleaded Beast Boy. For the first time he looked around at his surroundings. "I'm in the Towers basement?" he asked. When he had run, he had been running blind, he had no idea where he was going or what he was doing. He had just panicked.

He brought his hands up to his head. "I can't believe I ran away, I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry." He couldn't stop apologising, he felt he would be apologising for the rest of his life. Raven didn't say anything; she just placed a reassuring hand softly on his knee.

"What's happening to me?"

"That's what we're going to find out. Come on." Raven said standing back up. Beast Boy looked up at her, reluctant to leave his safe corner. But he had to face the others and what he had done sooner or later. Taking a deep breath, Beast Boy stood and followed Raven up to the Towers common room, where the rest of the Titans were waiting.

* * *

Beast Boy sat in the middle of the curved sofa in the lounge part of the common room. With his head down, he stared intently at the floor, not daring to look at the others. Robin and Cyborg stood in front of Beast Boy; a look of concern upon Cyborg's face but Robin's expression was unreadable. Raven also sat on the sofa, at the far end to the right of Beast Boy. Her expression was also unreadable but she still retained that calm quality she had had when speaking to Beast Boy.

A word had not been spoken since Beast Boy and Raven had entered the room. Keeping his head down Beast Boy had walked straight to the sofa, his heart in his mouth. Now a silence lay thick within the room.

"Is…is Starfire ok?" asked Beast Boy, breaking the silence.

"She's fine. We got her on the communicators, she's on her way back now." Stated Robin, his voice as deadpan as Raven's could be and yet there was an edge of strictness in his words.

"And that…um…teleporting guy?" stammered Beast Boy. He kept his eyes focused still on the floor. Being unable to bear the disapproving look he was sure Robin was giving him. He wanted to talk about anything except what had actually happened.

"He got away" Robin stated.

"But if that jerk ever shows his face again, we'll be ready." Cyborg said determination in his voice.

Another silence enveloped the room.

"What happened Beast Boy?" Robin asked out directly, no longer wishing to avoid the subject.

"I don't know" said Beast Boy shutting his eyes tight.

"We wanna help you BB, and to do that we need to know what happened" Cyborg said concern in his voice. Beast Boy didn't say anything; he just held his head in his hands.

After a moments pause, when it was obvious Beast Boy wasn't going to say anything, Robin sighed and turned to Cyborg. "I thought the antidote you made worked, could those chemicals still be affecting him?"

"No" Beast Boy said before Cyborg could answer, "it wasn't the chemicals, it wasn't like before. It was somehow different…I can't explain."

"Try." Raven softly spoke. Beast Boy lifted his head and looked over at Raven. She sat calmly at the end of the sofa, her hands resting on her lap, patiently waiting. She looked as if all the things that had happened early that day had never actually happened, thought Beast Boy, that what was happening now was just an everyday event. Seeing Raven calm gave him a little boost of hope that this could all be sorted.

Taking a deep breath Beast Boy began to try and explain. "Before was different, when I changed I blacked out, I couldn't remember what happened. But this time it was like…" Beast Boy paused trying to form the words, "I…I could see it all happening but I couldn't stop it. I couldn't change out of it. It was like I was stuck in the body or something."

All while Beast Boy had been talking, he had been looking at the floor and now he looked up at the rest of them. Cyborg had a look of confusion upon his face, trying to piece together a solution from what Beast Boy had said. Robin stood frowning, going over all that he had said and already debating the next step. Raven was the only one that remained the same, calmly waiting, expressionless.

"See I told you I couldn't explain!" cried Beast Boy in frustration, knowing that he had made no sense and had well and truly confused his friends.

"No it's fine, is there anything else?" asked Robin, taking on a calmer tone then he had before.

"Was it different when you were actually changing?" questioned Cyborg.

"I…I don't know, kinda. It hurt. But it sorta hurt before. It was like my body was being ripped apart. I don't know how that helps." Beast Boy said, leaning back on the sofa, exhaustion suddenly hitting him.

"Any ideas?" their leader asked Cyborg, folding his arms across his chest.

Cyborg paused before answering; a large mechanical hand rubbed his chin as he figured out what to say. "Well I can make guesses. It's possible that a trace of the chemicals is still in his system or maybe it's a subconscious thing or…"

"Or?" prompted Robin. Cyborg had the attention of everyone in the room now.

"Ok well this is purely a guess, it's an idea that I had a while back now and without running tests I can't say that I'll be right. It's probably not even the re-"

"Cyborg what is it?" Robin interrupted, growing impatient.

Cyborg, having given their leader a quick glare for interrupting, continued, "Well there's a possibility that Beast Boy's...evolving."

For a moment the three Titans were stunned into silence. All absorbing and digesting what Cyborg had said.

"Evolving?" asked Robin, raising one eyebrow. Not quite knowing what to make of Cyborg's idea.

"Yeah. Normally it takes millions of years for life to evolve. But Beast Boy has so many animals DNA in him that it's possible it's speeded up the process and with his shape shifting power, it's resulting in the Beast."

"So let me get this straight, I'm evolving into that Beast?" asked Beast Boy, standing up from the couch, his head was spinning from trying to make sense of what Cyborg was saying. "What does that actually mean?"

"It means that if, and this is a big if, if you are evolving the next time you shape shift into the Beast you might not be able to change out of it. It'll become your permanent form." Cyborg spoke solemnly and carefully, not wishing to be the bearer of bad news.

Beast Boy fell back to sitting on the sofa in stunned silence. All hope he felt of this being sorted was slowly ebbing away. He was going to change into the Beast and never be able to change back. He really would be trapped within the body, a body he had no control over. He'll be pure anger, hot rage, and total destruction. Beast Boy couldn't bear the thought of this ever happening, of the thought of not being able to stop himself from hurting someone.

"But this is purely a guess. Without doing tests I can't be sure that will actually happen." Cyborg quickly added, not wishing to dash all his best friend's hopes.

"In the mean time we need to figure out what to do." Robin spoke, taking control once again. Cyborg and Raven looked to their leader, not knowing the answer themselves. Beast Boy remained looking at the floor lost in his own thoughts.

Robin had thought of a temporary solution but was reluctant in suggesting it. However he could think of no alternative.

"I think we're going to have to lock Beast Boy up" Robin said gravely.

"What! No we can't!" cried Cyborg.

"It's the only way Cyborg! This way he'll be safe from hurting anyone." Retorted Robin.

"No there's gotta be another way. We can't lock him up!" Cyborg shouted back, angry that Robin could even suggest such a thing.

"It's ok Cyborg. Robin's right I need to be locked up," Beast Boy's hushed voice cut into the argument, "especially when there's a chance I'll hurt the people I care about." At this he looked up at Raven. She had recovered, but the next time might not be so lucky.

"It'll be within the tower so you'll be completely safe" reassured Robin. Beast Boy simply nodded in response.

"Are you sure man? I mean maybe that's not even necessary." said Cyborg.

"Its fine Cy, it'll be like a mini vacation." Beast Boy said with a small smile. They could all see that he was trying to be positive and gave small smiles of their own in response.

* * *

The Titans (minus Starfire) slowly made their way down to the lower floors of the Tower. Robin led the way with Cyborg following close behind, Raven and Beast Boy came next bringing up the rear, with Beast Boy walking a couple of paces slower then the rest. After what felt like a never ending trek, Robin finally stopped just a couple of floors short of the very bottom of the Tower.

They all stood now in front of a large metal door. The door looked no different from the rest in the Tower, apart from the complicated security locking control panel to the right of it. Cyborg moved forward and started entering a long security code on the dash board, the device beeped in confirmation before he spoke 'Cyborg' into the mouth piece. A green light on the panel came on and the door finally opened. Beast Boy knew that this was serious for the room to have such strong security, only the most important rooms within the Tower had this kind of security.

All stepped into the room to see a room that at first glance looked no different from any other in the Tower, until you were to look more closely. The room had a high ceiling with no windows, so that the only light source was artificial. About a quarter into the room was a see-through reinforcement going along the whole length of the room and straight up to the ceiling, completely dividing the room in two. Just slightly off centre upon the wall was a door to allow access to the other side. This was only distinguished by a small security panel to the right of the door, which just at a glance seemed to be floating in mid-air. This meant that whoever was outside could get in, but whoever was inside couldn't get out.

Beast Boy gave a small gulp seeing where he was now going to spend the next few days, on the other side of that see-through wall. He had a sudden feeling of being trapped within a goldfish bowl. Dread slowly began to fall on him.

"Without the code there is no way in or out," explained Robin, "the reinforcement is virtually indestructible, able to withstand any of our powers."

"It was built as a precaution, ever since what happened with Trigon. Never thought it would actually be used though." added Cyborg.

"There's a control station up there," Robin pointed up at the wall directly in front of the divide, where there was a dark glass window at the top. "We'll be able to monitor you from up there. Microphones are set up so that we can hear you if you want anything and you can hear us."

Beast Boy didn't say anything. Their words didn't even seem to penetrate him; they just washed straight over him. A heavy hand upon his shoulder suddenly brought him out of his thoughts.

"Besides man, you won't be spending all your time here. You'll have to come out for me to test ya. And I can bring in some of your stuff to make it all homey" encouraged Cyborg.

"Thanks, but maybe not my stuff. I wouldn't want to mess it all up" Beast Boy said trying to sound positive.

"A TV at least then" suggested Cyborg.

Beast Boy meekly smiled in response. The thought of watching TV while being cut off from the world and stuck within a fish bowl, wasn't very appealing. He stepped closer to the wall and gave it a quick light thump with his fist, just for the sake of it. He could tell that it was thick, very thick. And that Robin was right; there was no way he was getting out. Beast Boy looked into the room and spotted at the far end a simple bed, the rest was just open space.

"Let's do this then" Beast Boy said turning back to face the others.

"You sure BB? If there is some stuff you want, you can go get them first" asked Cyborg, concern returning in his voice.

"Dude it's fine, I just want to get this over with" stated Beast Boy. He knew that if he didn't go into the room now, he never would.

Robin walked up to the panel and entered in the four digit code. The door opened and taking a deep breath Beast Boy went through. As soon as he had, the door automatically closed behind him, sealing him in. Beast Boy turned around and looked at his friends on the other side.

"I'll go get some of your stuff for ya." Cyborg said. Beast Boy could hear his voice clearly, as if there wasn't a thick indestructible reinforcement separating them.

"If you need anything just say" said Robin.

Beast Boy watched as one by one his friends left the room leaving him completely alone. Turning around and looking at the four walls he was now going to be spending a lot of time looking at, he softly mumbled to himself "home sweet home."

* * *

"Oh no this is terrible!" cried Starfire.

Having finally returned back to the Tower, the Titans had sat Starfire down and explained to her all that had happened. They now all stood in the control room that overlooked the room Beast Boy was in. Not surprisingly Starfire had not taken the news very well and was now crying hysterically upon Robin's shoulder.

"It's ok Star, he'll be alright. It's not like we're never going to see him again. You can see him all you want." reassured Cyborg. A sniff was all he got in response.

"Don't worry Starfire, we'll fix this" Robin reassuringly added. Starfire lifted her head from Robin's shoulder, revealing quite a large wet patch upon his uniform.

"May I go see friend Beast Boy? He must be so lonely" hiccupped Starfire, having finally calmed down to speak.

"Not right now he's sleeping" said Raven. They could see Beast Boy lying upon the bed on his side, facing away from them.

"I think we should do the same" Robin said, leading Starfire out of the room with him. Slowly Cyborg and Raven followed out to their rooms to bed, all exhausted.

* * *

Beast Boy tossed and turned in his sleep, fighting off nightmares haunting him. Suddenly he woke, sweat pouring down his face. He frantically jumped from the bed he was on and in a panic looked at his surroundings. This wasn't his room, he couldn't remember where he was, where was he?

Like a brick, all that had happened hit him full force. The Beast, the decision for him to be locked up, his see-through cage. Now he was alone.

Slowly he sank to his knees. The tears he had been deigning all day finally flowing free.

* * *

**A/N: I hope my logic with BB evolving kinda makes sense and I haven't confussed anyone. With the whole 'Trigon' thing i figured that they would have built a strong hold room if they were ever to turn evil or something (just think the safe room Raven went in) Anyhoop hope you enjoyed please R&R EvilSis X**


	4. Freedom comes when you learn to let go

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long. When I finally got round to writing this, my computer crashed and I lost a big chunk that I had to type all over again. Anyhoop hope you enjoy X**

**Disclaimer: I own nada (nothing)**

**

* * *

**

**Freedom comes when you learn to let go**

"Are you sure?"

Robin and Raven stood in the control room overlooking the room Beast Boy was currently in. It was fairly early in the morning and the other Titans were not up yet.

"Yes" Raven replied, growing tired of Robin's worrying and over protectiveness.

Raven had gone down to the control room as soon as she had woken. Robin was already in the control room when she had arrived. Forgetting that he was an early riser himself, she wondered whether he had been up all night keeping an eye on Beast Boy. Not that he needed watching in her opinion.

She hadn't been able to get much sleep that night. She had lain awake worrying about Beast Boy and thinking of a way that she could help him, resulting in her conversation with Robin now.

"I think I'll feel happier if you stayed behind the screen" Robin said, folding his arms across his chest.

Raven could see that he was trying to assert his authority over her, but it was having little effect. Raven simply nodded and left the control room.

* * *

Beast Boy lay on the floor in the middle of the room, starring up at the ceiling. After the nightmare he had that night, he couldn't really get back to sleep. Having grown tired of walking around in circles, he had resorted to lying on the floor, not even bothering to lie on the bed. He wasn't even thinking anymore, as he lay there on the floor. He judged that sometime during the night he had stopped thinking. All his thoughts had just washed away. He was tired of thinking, he was tired of everything.

Softly Raven walked into the room. Beast Boy's current position wasn't a surprise to her, having seen him from the control room.

Though he had heard someone enter the room, Beast Boy remained lying on the floor.

Raven was hesitant to speak. Though she knew that Beast Boy was awake, she also knew that he wasn't a morning person. Thinking that it might be best to return at a later time, Raven was about to leave when Beast Boy spoke.

"I haven't even been in here for twenty four hours and I'm all ready bored out of my skull" he said, still not moving from his position on the floor.

Really boredom wasn't the problem, or the reason he couldn't sleep and was now lying on the floor. He was sick of feeling helpless and deep down he knew that there was nothing that could help him. But he wasn't going to express this to his friends, it would only make them worry about him more and he didn't want that. At times like these he tried to find the bright side, but as he had got older he was finding the bright side harder to find.

"It's never taken much to make you bored" Raven said in her usual monotone.

Beast Boy didn't reply to this which slightly worried Raven, this whole situation had worried Raven. Though she hadn't voiced her opinion, she was far from happy about locking Beast Boy up. But like Robin, she had been unable to think of any other alternative solution.

"Cyborg brought you down that TV, you can't be bored with that already" she said, trying to get him to talk more.

Beast Boy didn't reply, instead he moved himself into a sitting position and looked towards Raven.

"So what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked, plastering a smile upon his face.

Raven could see that he was trying to put on a brave face. But she could feel that he was far from happy and in pain, though she hardly needed to be an empath to know this.

"I'm going to help you" she stated flatly.

"How? By casting a spell and making this all go away?" Beast Boy said sarcastically. He hadn't meant this in any cruel way, deep down he actually wished that that was what she was going to do.

"Not as simple as that" she said, stepping up towards the door panel.

Beast Boy stood and watched as Raven entered the four digit code into the door panel. The door opened and Raven stepped in. She could just imagine a fuming Robin watching as she did this. The doors swiftly closed behind her, sealing her in with Beast Boy.

"So how exactly are you going to help me?" Beast Boy asked, a little surprised that Raven had just locked herself in a room with him, willingly.

"I'm going to help you gain control of the Beast, so that when you change into it, you'll have complete control" she stated bluntly, not wasting anymore time.

"Easier said then done" he said, "look Raven I've tried and I don't think I can."

"Well I think you can" was her simple reply back.

Beast Boy sighed, remembering how stubborn Raven could be. He knew that no matter what he said it wouldn't change her mind about doing this. He folded his arms and looked sceptically at Raven.

Without another word, Raven moved so that she was in the middle of the room. She sat herself down upon the floor, her back to the door, folding her legs and adjusting her cloak around her. Beast Boy followed her, sitting himself on the floor opposite her, facing towards her and the door.

"I want you to tell me what you feel when you're the Beast" Raven began.

"How is that going to help?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just answer the question Beast Boy" she replied flatly.

Beast Boy sighed, "Like I said, I'm a passenger in my own mind or something. I don't feel anything, once it takes over" he answered gravely.

"What you feel before the Beast takes over then"

Beast Boy sighed once again. His eyes moving away from Raven and looking about the room, as if he was to find the answer there. He knew the answer, but he didn't want to say it.

"I've told you, I've already told you it all!" he said frustrated.

"Tell me again" Raven said softly, not wishing to agitate him further.

"I…I feel anger…and pain…and hunger" he replied sombrely, now looking at the floor. He loathed those feelings that the Beast gave him.

"Hunger?" she asked a little intrigued.

"Yeah like I'm the hunter and everything is the prey to me" Beast Boy explained.

"And you only feel like that when you're turning into the Beast?"

"Well when I change into animals, I take on all their instincts. With the Beast it's like a hundred times more intense."

Raven paused for a moment, thinking over all that he had said. Beast Boy continued to look at the floor between them. After a moment Raven finally spoke again.

"I think there maybe a possible trigger to your turning into the Beast and I think it may link into your anger" she explained.

"You think I Hulk out or something!" Beast Boy said growing frustrated again, "Well I don't! I've been angry before and it's never happened. Why now? Why this time?"

"You tell me" was Raven's monotone reply.

Beast Boy fell silent. He didn't know why it happened when it did, why it was this time. The only thing he could think of was Cyborg's evolving theory and a large part of him didn't want that to be true.

"Whether your anger is the cause or not, it still plays a large part, as that is all the Beast feels" Raven explained.

Beast Boy gave a small nod of his head in response to Raven's words. His eyes returning to looking at the floor once again.

"I want you think about what happened that day when you changed into the Beast" she softly spoke.

"We were fighting that jerk" Beast Boy said through gritted teeth, remembering that day, "we couldn't beat him."

Raven said nothing. She patiently sat listening to Beast Boy's words.

"It's stronger then any other animal on earth. It's stronger, faster; more agile…it's power" he said in barely more then a whisper. It was as if he was no longer speaking to Raven. He was just lost in his own thoughts.

"Do you like the power?" she quietly asked.

"Yes…no…I don't know" he said shutting his eyes tightly.

For a moment the two remained like that. Both lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm sorry" Beast Boy softly said after a while.

"You don't have to apologise for anything" Raven replied.

Beast Boy lifted his head and looked at Raven, grateful for how understanding she was being.

"You said that you were more conscious when you were the Beast. I really think that shows that there is a chance you can gain control" Raven said, "and to do that I think you need to let go of this anger that you feel."

"You really think that would help?" he asked hopefully.

"We won't know until you try" she encouraged.

Beast Boy sighed and closed his eyes once again, a little unsure on how he was going to let go of his anger. He imagined all the villains he had ever faced. He could feel his blood beginning to boil; his clenched fists the only sign of this. He pushed their images, their hollow staring eyes, their chilling laughter, to the back of his mind. Images of happier times slowly came to the front of his mind. His muscles began to relax as he pictured the smiling faces of his friends.

His heart jolted as a memory he longed to forget came to the surface. Flashes of his nightmare came from the black pool of his memory. His breathing became hoarse; gritting his teeth he tried to push these memories away again. Perspiration began to form on his brow. He couldn't do this, everything began to come flooding back. And out of the darkness he could see the glint of the Beast's eyes.

Suddenly Beast Boy jolted back on to his feet. His hands gripped to the side of his head.

"Stop!" he said in a straggled cry, as he staggered backwards still with his eyes tightly shut.

Raven had seen that Beast Boy was in pain as they had sat on the floor. It seemed to happen all at once and before she could do or say anything he had moved. Moving herself, Raven stood and tried to get closer to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy calm down" she said approaching him, her hand outstretched to him.

But Beast Boy couldn't hear her. He continued to stagger backwards, his hands almost tearing into his hair. He couldn't rid his mind of their two faces. He stumbled backwards into the wall, finding support he stayed standing. His head bent down as he continued to battle with himself.

Then in a blur Robin came bursting into the room.

"Raven get out now!" Robin shouted, running towards the door panel to let her out.

"No!" Raven shouted, turning back to him.

Robin stopped dead in his tracks before the door. Her word took hold of him and the fire he saw in her eyes, forced him to stand and watch.

Now that Beast Boy had stopped moving, Raven was able to approach him more easily. Beast Boy was completely unaware as Raven moved closer so that she was directly in front of him. Carefully she placed her hands over Beast Boy's hands and chanted her mantra 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos.'

* * *

Beast Boy could feel his heart gradually slow down and his whole body slowly relaxing. Tentatively he removed his hands from the side of his head and cautiously opened his eyes. He looked to see that all around him was blackness, a vast nothingness. Thinking that he had suddenly gone blind, Beast Boy waved a hand in front of his eyes, to realise that he could in fact still see.

Beast Boy was completely calm now. Even the emptiness around him was not scaring him. He felt calm and peaceful in this place, wherever he was.

As his eyes grew more used to the black around him, he realised that he could see an outline of a figure in front of him. Slowly the figure began to come more and more into focus, till Beast Boy saw that it was Raven standing in front of him. She stood motionless in front of him, with a deadpan expression upon her face. She certainly looked like the normal Raven.

"Where are we?" Beast Boy asked, wondering if this was the real Raven or just a figment of his imagination.

"In simple terms, I've taken us to a place between our minds. We are neither in your mind or mine, hence why there is nothing around us" Raven explained, her voice echoing around them.

"What happened?" he asked in a tentative voice.

"You panicked. You thought you were changing into the Beast. But you weren't, were you?" she asked.

"How would you know?" Beast Boy asked anger in his voice. Frustrated that Raven constantly thought she knew him, when he knew she didn't at all.

"Who are you angry at Beast Boy?" Raven asked of him.

"Apart from you!" he spat back at her.

Raven couldn't help but feel a sting of hurt from this. She didn't show this however, she merely looked at him, expressionless.

Beast Boy stopped, stunned at what he had just said. He didn't know what was happening to him. Why did he say that?

"I'm sorry Raven, I didn't mean that. I'm not angry at you at all" he apologised, sorrow in his voice.

"Who are you angry at?" Raven softy asked again.

Beast Boy turned away from her, so that his back was to her, his head down.

"I'm angry with myself" he softly said.

"Why?"

"Because…because I can't stop this. Because I'm not strong enough…because I failed. Because I couldn't save them…" he said this last part in a whisper. His eyes shut tight, as he tried to the block out the hurt he felt.

"Beast Boy…"

Raven placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder forcing him to turn back round to face her. Worry and concern could be clearly seen in her eyes.

"Beast Boy, you have to let go of this anger and guilt that you feel" Raven said, "you can fight this, you're strong enough. You've never failed us when we've needed you the most. And we are not about to give up on you either."

Beast Boy smiled at Raven, "You know you're pretty good at pep talks" he said.

"Well I don't want it to become a habit" she said, her monotone voice returning.

"Thank you" he said smiling, causing Raven to give her own small smile in return.

Slowly the blackness around them began to fade. Beast Boy opened his eyes again to find that he was back within the room, Raven still standing in front of him. Without another word, Raven turned and went to leave the room.

A stunned Robin stood speechless, confused as to what had just happened. As to him all they did was just stand there. Shaking himself out of his stupor, Robin entered the code into the door panel to let Raven out.

Beast Boy watched as the two left the room, a smile still upon his face. His anxiety had not completely vanished but he certainly felt calmer at that moment. He thought that maybe there was still hope after all.

* * *

**A/N: Well a bit of a semi happy ending I guess, hope you liked. Thanks to those who have reviewed, faved etc etc and just thanks for reading. Please R&R EvilSis X **


	5. If I could change I would

**A/N: Oh my god it's been too long! If anyone is out there that is still reading this I don't deserve you but thank you so much for sticking with me. Please take this as a positive sign that this will be finished! **

**This is dedicated to all those lovelies that are story alerting this and reviewing THANK YOU MY DUCKIES!**

**

* * *

**

**If I could change I would**

Time seemed to pass a lot more slowly for Beast Boy while he was locked in his clear cage. A sort of routine had seemed to develop in the couple of days. Every morning Cyborg would come and bring him breakfast, stopping to talk with him a while. During the day it would alternate between any of the Titans coming down to check on him and give him anything he needed. And then every evening Starfire would come and bring him dinner and tell him everything that had happened in the day. During the night Beast Boy was left alone with his own thoughts. It was then he was grateful for his friends' distraction during the day. Though he was sleeping more easily, there was the occasional sleepless night where he would frequently wake in the night in a cold sweat.

Beast Boy had now been locked up for a total of three nights, not that he actually realised. The only sense of time he had was his friends bringing him food. Little else happen in his days to break them up, other then the occasional loo break and chance to get fresh air. On this fourth day he was currently sat on the floor listening to Starfire, while she sat on the ground on the other side of the screen, explain in great detail the battle with Control Freak they had just returned from.

"...after friend Raven had crushed the remote of the illusions, we were then able to put the handcuffs on Control Freak friend Beast Boy. Then friend Robin took him to the prison of cells while the rest of us returned to the Tower. Then friend Raven went into her room and friend Cyborg made the celebration of the sandwiches of meat. And I came down here to see you friend Beast Boy, so I could tell you about the…"

"That's great Starfire" Beast Boy interrupted before she could start repeating herself all over again, "I wish I could have been there."

"Worry not friend for Cyborg will find the cure for the illness and then we will have a most glorious celebration of parties" Starfire beamed at him.

"Sounds great" Beast Boy smiled, wishing he could feel as hopeful as Starfire did.

At that moment the door opened and in walked Cyborg.

"Hey Starfire, hey BB" he greeted as he walked up to them.

"Friend has Robin retuned from the prison of cell?" Starfire asked floating herself up.

"Yeah he's just got back" Cyborg replied.

With that Starfire bid them farewell and flew out of the room to find Robin, waving as she went.

"So how you doing BB?" Cyborg asked now that they were alone.

"Dude I know she means well and don't get me wrong I like Starfire's visits, but it's really bumming me out hearing about all the stuff I'm missing out on" Beast Boy said glumly.

"Don't worry man this situation won't last forever" Cyborg reassured, as he walked up to the door separating them. On entering the four digit code on the panel, the door opened with a swish.

"Come on it's time to get down to the Med Lab."

Beast Boy followed Cyborg out of the cage and out of the room completely, wishing that it was for good but knowing that it wasn't.

* * *

"Right first I need some of your blood"

Beast Boy sat on the edge of one of the beds in the Med Lab, the top half of his uniform off. Cyborg turned around to reveal a rather large needle. If there was one thing that Beast Boy couldn't stand other then meat, it was needles, especially ones that had to go into him. He closed his eyes as Cyborg stuck the needle into a vain in his arm and drew the blood.

"Well it's not green, that's a good sign" Cyborg smirked taking the needle out.

"Ha Ha" Beast Boy responded flatly. He watched as Cyborg took the blood and placed it into a machine that was way beyond his knowledge. Next Cyborg hooked Beast Boy up to a heart monitor before doing standard tests on his reactions.

"So Raven said she was showing you how to control the Beast. How's that going?" Cyborg asked, trying to keep their talk as casual as possible. He was at the moment comparing certain results with ones he took the following year.

"I don't feel like I'm getting very far with it. I mean how am I supposed to know that it's even working? Nothing has happened for me to know" Beast Boy explained. The truth was he didn't want to know or even test the theory. Apart from the occasional bad dream, Beast Boy hadn't even experienced a headache like he had the first time and he wanted it to stay that way.

"Hey BB do you feel out of breath or tired at all?" Cyborg asked bringing Beast Boy out of his thoughts.

"No why?" Cyborg looked up from the charts in his hand to Beast Boy. He was hesitant to continue on with his thought. Beast Boy recognised this in his face and a brief wave of anxiety ran through him. "What is it Cy? You can tell me."

"It's just that your heart rate seems to be higher then it really should be" Cyborg explained.

"And that's bad?" Beast Boy asked confused, biology and science in general was all beyond him.

"Not necessarily" Cyborg continued, "it may just be another effect of the animal DNA. Just how you've always been able to recover from injuries quickly compared to say Robin. As long as it doesn't seem to be affecting your health it's not something to worry about. Just let me know straight away if you get any chest pains or anything."

Beast Boy nodded in response, trusting in his friend that he knew what he was talking about.

"Have you tried shifting into any animals since this all started?"

"No" Beast Boy didn't want to have to admit that he was scared at what would happen. It was bad enough just having nightmares of being stuck as an animal for the rest of his life.

"Maybe it's something that you should try. But not right now, maybe when me or Raven are with you" suggested Cyborg.

Beast Boy couldn't bring himself to answer. This was something that he didn't really want to try but he supposed he would just have to trust his friends. He was realising he had to put all his trust and faith in the Titans, as this was all out of his control, not something he was completely used too or comfortable with.

Their talk seemed to end there and all Beast Boy could do was watch as Cyborg made notes and analyse what he realised to be his blood. When Beast Boy couldn't stand the silence any longer he spoke out.

"So you found anything that's causing this?"

Cyborg didn't answer his question straight away. He continued to look at his notes and ponder a while longer.

"Robin gave me all the notes on your past but I just want you to answer a question on it." Cyborg started, his voice taking on a more serious tone then it had previous. When Beast Boy didn't answer, he continued on. "The animal DNA made up the antidote for the Sakutia that you contracted when you were young right?"

Beast Boy just nodded his answer not sure where this was all leading to.

"Well it looks like my theory of you evolving maybe right. I can't find any traces of the chemicals in you're system and it defiantly looks like your DNA has changed from what it was previous. If that's the case I have one idea that may fix this, but it's a bit extreme."

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked, equally as serious as Cyborg had been.

"My idea is that we try and take out the animal parts of your DNA that are trying to evolve. It would mean that we would remove your powers." Cyborg ended grimly.

"You can't do that" Beast Boy immediately said. He didn't even raise his voice in outrage. His tone was unnervingly calm to Cyborg.

"You'll still be part of the team even without you're…"

"No" Beast Boy interrupted, "what I mean is that if you were to do that I would probably die. The animal DNA in me is what is keeping me alive from the Sakutia that is still in me. Take that away and they'll be nothing stopping it."

A silence fell between them as Cyborg tried to take in all that Beast Boy had said. This was the truth that Beast Boy had been denying himself all his life. He was still infected with Sakutia; it's why he had stayed green even when the antidote was given to him. And now that very antidote was going to destroy his life as well.

After a moment Cyborg finally broke the silence.

"Look that's just one idea. Don't worry Beast Boy, I know some people that know a lot more about DNA then I do. We can find another solution."

Beast Boy could tell that he was trying to reassure him and he forced a smile on his face to reassure him back. But deep down he was finding it harder and harder to keep hoping.

* * *

"Are you going to just lie there or are you going to get up and talk to me properly?"

Beast Boy lay on the bed in his cage starring up at the ceiling. He knew that Raven was standing on the other side of the screen and he could tell by her tone that she was being particularly impatient today. But he still couldn't bring himself to talk to her. He hadn't been able to talk to anyone much at all. Not since the talk he'd had with Cyborg about finding a solution just yesterday.

Beast Boy raised his head slightly so that he could see Raven. She stood with her hands on her hips, her hood off so that he could see the unimpressed expression on her features. Knowing she wouldn't leave until he did as she said, he made a point of sighing heavily as he got off of the bed.

Now standing in front of her, he was content to just wait it out and let Raven do all the talking. However Raven didn't say anything, instead she entered the code for the door and entered. Beast Boy was still amazed every time when she came into the cell with him, infact she was the only one that did.

"Cyborg told me that he thinks you should try shifting. So we're going to try now." Raven stated getting straight to the point.

"Do we have to?" Beast Boy whined slightly. He knew he was acting childishly towards her but he thought he would be forgiven for not feeling his normal self.

"Yes"

There was just no arguing with her. Just then Cyborg entered the room, waving at Beast Boy when he looked. He stood at the far end of the room and it seemed to Beast Boy that he wouldn't be participating in their little experiment, just observing.

"How are you getting on keeping calm and letting go of your anger?" Raven asked.

"Oh I'm the picture of calm in my little secluded island" Beast Boy said dripping with sarcasm. He didn't know what it was that was making him act like this. It was like his mouth had a life of its own and he was releasing his pent up energy with snide comments.

"Sit down on the bed and try to clear your mind" Raven ordered, ignoring his comments.

Beast Boy did as he was told and sat on the bed closing his eyes. He could sense Raven move to come and stand next to him. He was then slightly startled by the coldness of her hand as she placed it against his forehand. A soothing calmness enveloped over him and he realised Raven was passing some of her power to him to help clear his mind.

"Now try to focus on one singular thing. It can be an object, a person, a memory, anything that you can focus on." Her voice seemed to come from far away to Beast Boy but at the same time as crystal clear as a bell.

Beast Boy found himself unconsciously concentrating on Raven and the sound of her voice as it had been at that time. He didn't even notice when Raven removed her hand and moved away from him.

"Good now concentrate on an animal and see if you can shift. Start off small" Raven's voice rang out.

Beast Boy thought of a dog and concentrated on that. He could feel himself shift and it wasn't long till an Alsatian with a thick glossy coat sat on the bed instead of Beast Boy.

"Good Beast Boy, now just keep shifting into a few more animals"

With his eyes still closed Beast Boy slowly started shifting into different animals, gradually getting bigger as he went. First into a horse, into a camel then into a bear and onwards. As he began to shift more and more Beast Boy got more and more comfortable with it and could go bigger. Finally when he had shifted into an elephant, Raven spoke out.

"Ok Beast Boy now shift back"

Beast Boy concentrated on his human form to shift back but nothing happened. Focussing harder he pictured every single detail of himself. He could feel the shiver run throw his body when he normally shifts but he didn't feel himself get smaller.

Raven watched as the elephant that was Beast Boy begin to shake its head and stamp its feet, causing the ground to shake underneath her. She could see him becoming distressed and tried to move away from the elephant as much as she could.

"Don't panic Beast Boy, just concentrate" Raven called trying to get through to Beast Boy.

He could hear Raven call out to him but it felt like every nerve in his body was on fire and he was finding it hard to concentrate. It felt as if his body was tearing him from the inside out. An earth quaking shudder shook the cage as Beast Boy smacked his elephant head against one of the walls.

Despite the pain, Beast Boy was still conscious that Raven was still in the cage with him, he attempted to shift into a smaller animal if he couldn't shift back completely. He attempted to shift down into a dog again and this time succeeded. However as soon as he had the pain in his body increased ten fold, now that it was contained in a much smaller body. He could do nothing to stop himself as he shifted back into a bigger animal again to lessen the pain.

Raven watched in horror as she saw Beast Boy shift from one animal to another. As soon as she thought he had stopped and was calm, he would shift again going from big to small and back again. Soon there was no break in between the shifts and it looked to Raven that his body was unable to keep up with the constant shape shifting.

Throwing a barrier of her powers up Raven kept Beast Boy away from her as he thrashed and collided with the walls.

"Cyborg!" she shouted over her shoulder as she stood just in front of the door.

"I'm here" Cyborg said as he ran through the door to stand next to her, "can you get a hold of him?"

Raven focussed her powers into holding Beast Boy down but was unable to keep him completely still with his constant changing in size. Beads of sweat began to form on her forward as she struggled to keep Beast Boy from hurting them and himself.

"Do it Cyborg!"

Cyborg jumped forward and grabbed hold of Beast Boy long enough to jab a needle full of sedation in the back of his neck, before being thrown off. Raven and Cyborg watched as Beast Boy shifted into a gorilla and stopped. Swaying and grunting the gorilla slumped forward on the floor in front of them. Slowly the gorilla shifted in size till finally into Beast Boy.

Raven relaxed her powers around them as Cyborg moved over to the unconscious form of Beast Boy. Checking that he was fine Cyborg picked Beast Boy up and placed him safely on to his bed.

"He's fine, he'll just be out for a couple of hours" Cyborg reassured Raven, placing a hand on her shoulder as he walked out of the door.

"I need to talk to Robin. Are you coming Raven?" Cyborg asked holding the door of the cage open for her.

Raven paid little attention to Cyborg's words as she watched the slow rise and fall of Beast Boy's chest. She was hesitant in leaving if she was truly honest with herself. Finally after a long pause Raven slowly turned around away from Beast Boy and followed Cyborg out the room.

* * *

** A/N: And there you have it! I hope you liked and it keeps you reading, till next time please R&R **

**EvilSis X**


	6. Beautiful Disaster

**A/N: Here we go the next chapter and I had fun writing this one (it's not as long as I would like but hey ho that's how the ceative juices flow). Hope you all enjoy reading this and thanks to all those reviewing and faving, it makes me day ^_^**

* * *

**Beautiful Disaster**

Robin stood with his arms folded thinking, the eyes of his mask narrowed in concentration. After Cyborg and Raven had left they found Robin in the common room with Starfire. Now Cyborg had finished explaining everything that had happened and all stood in a tense silence.

"What do we do now friends?" asked Starfire, squeaking slightly at the end of her sentence.

"I don't know. I've run out of ideas, this is beyond me." Cyborg answered grimly.

"You've passed all the data on to your connection right Cyborg?" asked Robin coming out of his thoughts.

"She said she'll do all she can and get back to me" he answered.

Robin nodded, "I'll pass the data to my connection as well and see if they can do anything."

"But I think we're running out of time man. It could happen at anytime and I don't even know how I can slow it down." Cyborg said concern clear in his voice.

"Raven you've been helping him control the Beast" Robin said looking to Raven, who stood slightly away from everyone.

"Yes but how effective it's been I can't be sure" Raven replied, her hood was now up covering her expression from the Titans and her voice gave no hint to how she felt. "But if he changes and Beast Boy still retains enough control to not be a danger to people around him. He will still be trapped in that form. What kind of life would he have then?"

No one could answer her. A heavy silence fell in the room, with no one being able to look the other in the eye. Finally Robin broke the silence taking charge of the room.

"We'll keep Beast Boy safe and keep looking for a way to stop this. That's all we can do."

Silently they all resolved that they wouldn't give up trying. But none could bring themselves to say anything out loud. After another silence Raven turned away from the other Titans.

"Raven?" Robin called after her as she started to walk away to the doors.

"I need to think" was all she said, not looking back at them as she walked out the common room.

* * *

The moon shone cold against the night sky. The day was drawing to an end and the nightlife of Jump City was just beginning to awaken. On the edges of the city, large mountains stood tall. So that if one was to stand on any of these mounds of earth, they would be able to see the whole of Jump City below them.

One person was doing just that. Standing alone the figure, with piercing eyes was looking down at the lights dotted around, that were only just coming to life. A cloud passed over the moon casting a shadow upon the figure. But still his keen sight pierced the night. And in a deep voice spoke into the night.

"Let's see what game Jump City has to offer."

* * *

Slowly Beast Boy's eyes opened to the harsh lights above him. Squinting up at the ceiling, he tried to clear his head only to come to the conclusion that he felt bad. Like crushed by a pile of rocks bad. Like smashed by a speeding lorry bad.

His head was pounding and his entire body ached. The only saving grace to him was that he was lying on a bed and not on a pile of rocks, like he felt he had been. Beast Boy tried to piece together what had happened to him but all that came to mind was pain. He then decided that it clearly wasn't worth remembering.

With great effort Beast Boy managed to push himself into a seating position, before grabbing his head from the sudden pain and effort. He stayed in this position for a long moment, sitting now on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. Finally Beast Boy managed to lift his head and look about him.

Standing just on the other side of the see-through reinforcement separating them, was Raven. She stood motionless just a couple of paces away from the door, her cloak hood was up so that only her eyes could be seen peering out of the dark, looking towards Beast Boy. How long she had been standing there just watching him, Beast Boy could only guess.

"How do you feel?" Raven asked after a moment. Her voice seemed to echo in the silence.

"Like I was smashed to pieces then put back together…wrong" groaned Beast Boy.

"You just need to sleep it off, you'll feel better in the morning" she reassured.

A silence fell between them, but not out of tension, it was a comfortable silence. Raven's gaze was unwavering as she watched Beast Boy through the reinforcement. However Beast Boy couldn't seem to hold her gaze and found he had to look away from her bright lavender eyes. He instead looked at his hands that rested in his lap, absentmindedly fidgeting. He thought about what he should say. Maybe this was the time to say what needed to be said before it was too late.

"Raven?" Beast Boy finally said.

"Yes" she replied, her voice soft and gentle in the silence.

He didn't say anything straight away instead he looked at his hands for a moment longer before slowly standing up. He moved so that he was facing more in front of her before continuing.

"Listen I…" he started but something stopped him. Her unwavering eyes were still on him and the intensity of her gaze was somehow stopping Beast Boy in his tracks. He momentarily forgot what he was going to say, all he could see was her eyes. Raven stood motionless, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"Thank you" Beast Boy finally said releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding. "To all of you for helping me"

"Of course"

"Yeah" Beast Boy said softly, almost sadly. "But listen before it's too late…"

"Stop that!" Raven interrupted suddenly becoming animated.

"Yeah but…" Beast Boy tried to say.

"No! I'm not going to let you talk like that." She interrupted again, her voice giving away a hint of her anger.

"Raven…"

"I'm not going to let you give up" she continued determined, oblivious to Beast Boy's attempts to talk.

"RAVEN LISTEN TO ME!" Beast Boy shouted, banging his fists against the wall between them. A wave of dizziness washed over him and he instantly regretted shouting. Leaning slightly against the reinforcement that was now holding him up, Beast Boy took a couple of deep breaths to clear his fuzzy head, as Raven watched stunned into silence.

"Whatever happens please don't let me hurt anyone!" He finally managed between breaths. "Promise me that you'll stop me."

"That won't happen" Raven replied steadfast, her eyes cold in her determination.

"Promise me Raven!" Beast Boy pleaded.

"I promise"

"Raven I need to tell you. I…"

"Get some rest Beast Boy." Interrupted Raven, her voice soft and gentle this time. "Whatever it is you can tell me in the morning, ok?"

"Ok" Beast Boy managed to say weakly, clearly now exhausted.

After a moments hesitation Raven slowly walked out the door back to her own room. Beast Boy watched till she had left before shuffling to his bed and collapsing.

"As long as it's you that stops me, it doesn't matter what happens to me" he spoke softly to the air, before closing his eyes.

No sooner was Beast Boy asleep then he was awake again, another part of his body causing him discomfort so that he had to move to relieve the pain. Lying on his back, Beast Boy stared up at the ceiling until finally he slowly fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Beast Boy awoke with a start, shooting himself up suddenly. No sooner was he sitting up that he was then gripping tightly onto his stomach, doubled up in pain. Pain like fire spread through his entire body, growing more intense by the second.

"No!"

Beast Boy could taste blood in his mouth and he realised he must have bitten into his tongue from the pain. Reaching his hands out to grip something, he ripped at the sheets of his bed, crying out in pain. Blood that had collected trickled out the corner of his mouth.

"Too soon…I haven't…told…her!"

Abruptly he fell off the bed onto the hard concrete floor. Withering on the floor, he tried to focus but the pain was just too intense. White and searing, the pain moved across his eyes so that he could no longer see. He couldn't move. Numbness crept along his body starting from his legs, moving upwards. He couldn't cry out.

Now lying motionless on the floor, he didn't have the strength left to fight it anymore. He gave into the pain as he felt the numbness take over his body completely. A single tear escaped the corner of his eye before everything went black.

* * *

Alarms rang throughout the entire Titans Tower, a red light washing over everything within. Robin awoke from the noise and instantly jumped into action. Practically throwing himself out of his bed, he ran out of his room into the corridor. As he ran he caught up with Cyborg, who was also running out of his room.

"What's happened?" Robin asked as he ran now level with the Titan.

"It's Beast Boy. Something's happened" was all the answer needed as they both sped up their running. Each cursing the fact they had to run from the top of the Tower to the bottom. They had seen no sign of Raven and Starfire, but Robin had made sure that they were heading in the same direction as them.

The two Titans could hear loud banging as they ran closer to their destination. Rounding the corner they could see the door finally in their sights. With an almighty bang the door was suddenly blown by a great force clean off, smashing against the opposite wall. Skidding to a halt, Robin and Cyborg watched as the door fell to the floor bent and twisted.

An eerie silence crept over them, made all the more potent following the loud crashing of the door, the alarms and red lights had also instantly ceased. No noise came from within the room now and Robin made to move towards the gaping hole. He was stopped again when a large creature slowly emerged from the darkness. Low heavy breathing came from the large mass of strength and two piercing white eyes glared towards the two Titans. A low growl emanated from the creature as it made to move towards Robin and Cyborg. As the creature came fully out of the room, they could see clearly what they had feared.

The Beast stood towering over them, seeming to be twice as big as it normally was, its green fur shading closer to black then normal. They could see The Beast's large gleaming white fangs as it growled again at them. Robin and Cyborg both stood perfectly still, not wishing to startle and cause The Beast to attack. That sadly was not to last.

Flying round the corner, Starfire came upon the sight of the two Titans standing before the towering Beast, bearing its fangs at them. Starfire couldn't stop herself from crying out to them.

"Robin!"

Hearing the cry The Beast looked up to see Starfire floating behind Robin and Cyborg. With a roar The Beast raised its two arms up into the air, reaching its complete height. With a wisp of a hair, Robin and Cyborg dodged out of the way as the two great arms came crashing down to the ground towards them. With another roar The Beast turned and ran down the opposite end of the corridor away from them.

A swirl of black energy spread across the width and height of the corridor, blocking The Beast's way of escape. With a fury unknown The Beast smashed against the wall of black energy again and again relentlessly. Raven grimaced with the effort of the onslaught, beads of sweat forming as she pushed more and more of her power out.

Coming up from behind Cyborg tackled the lower half of The Beast, while Starfire flying above grabbed hold of its arms. Combining all their strength the two strong Titans restrained The Beast's attack against Raven. Snapping its jaw at Starfire, The Beast managed to swing her away. Loosing her hold on The Beast, Starfire was thrown and collided with the exhausted Raven.

With its arms now free, The Beast focussed all its strength on Cyborg who still had a hold. Grabbing onto Cyborg's arms The Beast pushed down at the Titan. Gears and circuits strained as Cyborg tried to keep himself from being crushed into the ground.

Suddenly an object whizzed past Cyborg's head and into The Beast. Robin stood behind Cyborg, a tranquilising gun in his hand aimed at The Beast where a needle was now sticking out, embedded in fur.

With an ear splitting roar, The Beast let go of Cyborg and swung one heavy arm out, knocking the Titan into Robin behind. Turning The Beast smashed its way through the wall to the outside night air. A gaping hole of twisted metal took place of the wall, as The Beast vanished into the night.

* * *

**A/N: OH NO! What's going to happen to our favourite green Titan? You'll just have to wait to find out (I know I'm evil hehehe) Until the next time please R&R **

**EvilSis X**


	7. Dark side of the moon

**A/N: Hello my duckies! Hope you all don't hate me too much for leaving you on a cliff hanger but fear not for here it is! So if you don't remember the last chapter quick quick read it! Theres something in there that you need to know! Enjoy ^_ **

* * *

**Dark side of the moon**

Clouds slowly crawled across the sky, fading into the distance. Morning was approaching as the sky began to lighten with the rising of the sun. A peace was about for the people of Jump City as slowly people began to leave their homes to begin their morning shifts. However this peace was only short lived for some.

Passer bys were nearly knocked off their feet by streaks of blue, as the T-Car raced through the streets. The same could be seen happening towards the west side of the city, as the R-Cycle streaked down the streets as well. Above flashes of green could be seen in the sky with glimpses of purple that faded into black.

The Teen Titans searched every inch of the city for their missing Titan. Starfire and Raven searching from the skies above while Cyborg and Robin searched the streets below them. Each had their own section, circling around before crossing paths and searching a different section of the city.

"Titans, anything?" Robin spoke through their communicators.

"Nothing."

"Negative"

"I have found nothing."

"Damn it" Robin mumbled under his breath, but not quiet enough.

"It is nearly the morning Robin," Starfire's small voice came through the communicators.

"I know" was Robin's strained reply. No one spoke while Robin decided what to do next. After a moment he spoke, "Ok, one last sweep of the city and then we'll meet back at the Tower."

Reluctantly they had to agree with their leader. They had been searching for most of the night and yet there had been no sign of any disturbances. They were all now tired and frustrated and it would do them little good if they were called out that day.

Robin was the first to return to the Tower and when the remaining Titans came, they found him at the main control panel in the common room, studying a map of the entire Jump City intently.

"Damn it! Why is there no sign of him at all?" Robin asked exasperated, not really talking to anyone in particular.

"By now there's a chance that he's not even in the city anymore" stated Cyborg solemnly. He avoided looking at his friends faces not wishing to see the realisation of what that might mean in their eyes. Instead he focussed his attention to his hands, so he appeared to be studying the repair that he will need to do after the damage The Beast had done.

Robin slammed his fist down on the top of the control panel causing the rest to jump slightly. After a moment he turned around to face the others, taking a deep breath and pinching the bridge of his nose, Robin tried to regain his composure.

"We're all tired, let's go get some sleep and then we'll start looking again." Robin stated. Without waiting for an answer he began to walk out of the common room, Starfire following after him.

Cyborg and Raven remained, neither one making any move to leave. After watching Robin and Starfire leave, Cyborg looked towards Raven. She stood motionless, seemingly staring into space; she had spoken little that entire night.

"Raven?" Cyborg broke the silence, a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine" Raven answered Cyborg's unasked question.

A silence fell between them as Raven stayed unmoving. Sighing Cyborg moved away from her and collapsed upon the sofa with a thud. With little else to do, he focussed his attention back on to his hands. He would have to completely repair his left hand as the outer casing had been completely destroyed and both had damage to the wrists.

"He's still in the city."

Raven's monotone voice cut into the silence, causing Cyborg to look up at her with a start.

"How can you be sure? It's been four hours since…" Cyborg couldn't finish, but it remained hanging between them unspoken.

"I just know" Raven softly replied, her back still facing him as she looked at the map that still remained on the screen.

"But how? He could be anywhere by now" he asked, almost pleaded.

"Where else has he got to go?" she asked, this time turning around to face Cyborg. Her voice was soft and steady as if she had accepted this notion as the simplest of things. "This is his home so he's still in the city. I just know it."

Cyborg sighed and closed his eyes, struggling to believe it as she did. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Raven quickly walking out of the common room.

"Where are you going now?" he called after her retreating back.

"I have to look at my books" was the reply he gained as the doors closed behind her.

* * *

With the rising and falling of the sun and the moon, the days passed by. Still there had been no sign of a large green animal going through the city. Every moment that could be spared, the Titans would go out and sweep the city, sometimes together, other times alone. Robin had put out a message to contacts in neighbouring cities to report to him anything that may suggest The Beast had been there.

Days slowly began to turn to weeks. But life had to carry on and as they say, crime never sleeps. Robberies and attacks on the city still continued and the Titans had to pretend that nothing was wrong. Thankfully they had explained the absence of the missing member long before, so to the people of the city it looked like nothing was wrong. But to them there was no escaping from the fact that their friend was still missing.

Hope slowly turned to despair and frustration turned to anger.

* * *

In the desolate woods at the very edges of Jump City another world of wild plants and viscous animals existed. White eyes peered out from within the dark and noises emanated from the deepest part of the wood. Small rabbits and large black crows suddenly escaped from the wood as if running away from something. The wood seemed to come alive with birds flying up into the night sky as trees rocked and groaned. A large tree that had stood proud at the edges of the wood for years, abruptly groaned before crashing down to the ground.

A large mass forced a path through and out of the wood, before collapsing on the parched ground that led away from Jump City. Without the cover of the trees the dark green fur of The Beast stood out against the dirt path. Its eyes closed, its breathing heavy, The Beast lay on the ground on its front with its head facing towards its desired route.

A stillness settled back down in the wood, with one curious little rabbit trying to get a closer look at the large mass of fur. The little rabbit suddenly stopped, holding itself perfectly still, long ears ever so slightly twitching. At the same moment The Beast's ears pricked, sensing what the rabbit had just sensed. A low rumbling growl came from The Beast in a warning to the potential intruder approaching.

A clear clicking noise could then be heard in the now silent night air. All other creatures had fled to the shelter of the trees, The Beast's eyes snapped open at the noise clearly getting closer to it. Powerful muscles worked underneath thick fur, pushing The Beast standing up and turning to face its intruder, and perhaps satisfy its hunger?

A figure stood five feet away and still steadily approaching, a rifle gun pointed straight at The Beast. The figure was of a large build, with broad shoulders and powerful arms allowing him to hold the rifle all the more steady. Sharp dark eyes saw clear into the night, shrouded by large bushy brows. A shoe horn moustache adorned his upper lip which was in a tight set line. The man wore simple attire of trousers and jacket in fawn colour, perfect for blending into his background, perfect for…hunting.

That one word stood clear in The Beast's mind. Hunter. Another louder growl rumbled out, sharp gleaming white fangs now showing, fur bristling along its back.

"Well what do we have here?" the voice was low and steady with an ever so slight hint of an accent to it. Unperturbed the man, the Hunter, still approached The Beast, his eyes never leaving the fasinating creature he had stumbled upon.

White eyes saw red as The Beast made to charge at the intruder, this hunter that was now to be hunted.

The Hunter saw The Beast push its powerful body towards him and made to shoot, before rolling out of the way. Large forearms came crashing to the ground where the Hunter had been standing seconds before. The ground trembled with the force, a mist of dirt spraying up into the air.

"Damn its fast" the Hunter observed, noting that his shot had missed. A grin crept at the corners of his mouth at the thought of the catch as he moved back to gain distance between them.

His movements were too slow. The Beast came to his side and with one strong arm knocked the Hunter crashing into a tree at the edge of the wood. The wind knocked out of him, he tried to take in a breath but felt a sharp stabbing pain when he did. He grimced, two ribs had been broken. He watched as The Beast moved back and forth in front of him, like a shark circling it's pray, a low constant rumble emanating from its throat.

_'It's toying with me! Who's hunting who?' _

The Hunter lifted his rifle again, ignoring the pain in his side, and shot at The Beast. This time the shot hit its mark and a tranquliser dart embedded itself in The Beast's right shoulder.

With a roar of fury The Beast dashed forward at its prey, still slumped against the tree. Another shot was fired this time hitting The Beast squarely in the chest. This did nothing to slow it down before The Beast went crashing into the tree. Shattering it in half and sending it crashing to the ground.

Another shot and a third dart was embedded in The Beast's thick fur, this time in its back. The Beast sharply turned itself around where the Hunter now stood, having rolled out of the way at the last second, his rifle still aimed and ready. A fourth shot.

The Beast grabbed hold of the fallen tree and swung it towards the Hunter. Rolling forward he cleared the tree which thudded to the ground behind him, bark and leaves scattering all around him. He dashed to the side once again as The Beast swung its arms out towards him, firing a fifth shot.

The Beast reaction time was beginning to slow, heavy ragged breaths made clouds of mist in front of its mouth. The Beast pushed itself forward once again towards the Hunter, rage still trying to boil forth.

Sixth shot.

A mist seemed to descend across The Beast's eyes as the tranquiliser was now beginning to take a hold. The Hunter took advantage of this moment and fired a seventh shot. With a heavy thud The Beast slumped to its side, its vision now completely clouded over. Low rumblings still came from The Beast, one arm moving slightly as it still tried to stand itself up.

With a satistfactory sigh of relief, the Hunter swung his rifle over his shoulder, a hand resting to his side to support his ribs. Slowly a grin spread across his features as he looked down at his prey.

"Gotcha"

* * *

Raven sat bolt upright in her bed, her breath coming out in shot gasps. A rattling sound grew in her room as objects around her shook and rattled. Placing a slender hand over her eyes, she focused on calming her nerves down. Slowly her room began to quiten around her as she counted her breaths in and out.

She could feel the beads of sweat on her forehead and she tried to focus on what she had seen. She knew she must have had a nightmare but she now couldn't remember anything that had happened in the dream. All she could recall was this overpowering feeling of being watched, of being followed…of being hunted?

Her emotions now completely calm and under her control once again, Raven pushed her bed covers away and left her bed. Finding her shoes and her cloak she left her room and headed straight to the roof of the Tower.

What did that dream mean? What was this feeling it had left her with? Raven tried to recall what had happened but came up with a blank. This was growing frustrating and she needed the cool air to help clear and focus her thoughts.

Pushing the door to the roof open, she had to wrap her cloak tightly around her as the cool crisp morning air greeted her. The sun was just beginning to peak up from the horizon. The sky turning to shades of orange, pink and blue towards the edges.

Raven watched the sky and for this blissful moment her mind was clear and empty. But her thoughts soon returned as they always did. It had been weeks or had it gone into months? She couldn't tell anymore. However long, there had been still no sign. And she had found frustrating dead ends with her books in finding the answers.

Nothing was the same now. But how could it be? He was still out there, still missing. Raven folded her arms around herself, allowing herself this brief moment of comfort.

"Where are you?"

The question left her lips without her even realising she had said those words. Raven continued to watch the sun rise until she felt the movements of the others waking below her. Almost reluctant to be leaving the sight of the sun glittering on the seas surface, Raven turned and descended the steps to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks as always to those who review and fav keep up the good work ;) till next time duckies please R&R**

**EvilSis X**


	8. Why does my heart cry?

**A/N: Hello my duckies I'm back once again! I had major writers block with this chapter that I thought may last an age but fear not for I was stuck by inspiration! Thanks as always to theose who read and review this I love you guys for it! And so read on and enjoy! **

**Warning: For any of those with a weak stomach I guess I should warn you there's gonna be blood. And I don't condone animal cruelty! (it just fits with the story thats all)**

**

* * *

**

**Why does my heart cry?**

As the sun slowly rose itself up into the sky, creatures of the night found their shelter while the creatures of the day awoke with a bird cry and a yawn. Far at the edges of Jump City in an abandoned army bunker, long deserted near thirty years ago, muffled by the strong reinforcements came strange noises within.

Inside in a variety of cages were many different animals, from a half starved lion and a feral eyed bear to an eagle battering its wings against its cage. Roars and squawks cried out in a universal choir against their restraints. The only door into the storage cell opened with a loud clank, silencing the animals instantly.

The Hunter walked through the door and walked down the narrow pathway through all the cages that adorned the walls and floor. All eyes were upon him but he was neither perturbed nor seemingly aware of it. He was merely satisfied with the resounding silence that had created him. Reaching the opposite end of the cell the Hunter stopped to open a door of much larger proportion. Taking up most of the wall, the metal door slid to the left and was secured with one large door bolt. Sliding the door back into place behind him the animal choir started up anew.

"Good morning Sunshine" the Hunter greeted the room.

In a large cage taking up most of the space within this second cell, The Beast lay on its front. Its eyes opened, white iris gleaming in the light of the single light bulb that hung from the ceiling, a low rumble of a growl coming from its throat at the sound of the voice. A large metal collar was now around The Beast's neck and it slowly moved its head from side to side, only really half aware of the discomfit it was causing.

"And how are we feeling this morning?" the Hunter asked stepping towards the cage.

As he moved closer The Beast pushed itself up and forwards in an instant, its head crashing into the bars of the cage closest to the Hunter. At the contact a bolt of electricity ran through the bars and into The Beast, shocking it with enough force to push it back. Angered The Beast lunged again, this time grabbing hold of the bars in an attempt to break them. Again a large bolt of electricity ran through the bars at contact shocking The Beast with a roar of pain, its muscles spasm and locking so that it couldn't break its hold. Finally the electricity subsided and The Beast fell back onto its back, breathing coming out in heavy rasps.

"Excellent!" the Hunter laughed, "still have enough strength to fight I see." As he watched The Beast he caught something in the corner of his eye. Lying in a pile in the corner of the cage was the raw meat he'd brought that night untouched. _'Amazing, it's barely slept off the sedation and still it can get up and fight. And yet it's refusing to eat?'_ The Hunter considered The Beast a moment, absently stroking his moustache, piercing eyes gleaming as his mind worked over.

"Not hungry huh? Well let's see if we can't make you work for you're food."

* * *

Robin looked intently at the papers on his desk, his eyes slightly straining against the one light he had on within the Evidence Room, or perhaps better named _Robin's_ Evidence Room. A sandwich sat abandoned and forgotten at the top corner of the table, which Starfire had brought him some time before. But he had lost all sense of time in the room, as he often did, (proving to Starfire that she did need to keep checking on him).

The door to the room opened and momentarily let blessed natural light inside, until the automatic door slid back shut. Cyborg stepped into the room with a deep reluctance. He didn't like coming into this room, Robin had turned it into his own little cave or something. And with all the newspaper clippings everywhere on the walls and that damn one light it definitely freaked him out. Robin didn't look up from his work despite facing towards the door and Cyborg entering.

"What is it you wanted me to see Robin?" asked Cyborg, his voice echoing in the dark room.

"Take a look at this" Robin pushed the papers he had been looking at across the table towards Cyborg.

Realising that Robin wasn't going to make it easy for him and just explain, Cyborg sighed and stepped towards the table and picked the papers up. At first he had no idea what he was supposed to be seeing as he stared blankly at the white paper with its thousand of letters across it. Eventually his eyes focussed on certain words and started to piece it together. Despite that he still couldn't quite see what point this had.

"Missing animals?" Cyborg looked up from the papers at Robin.

"Right, don't you think that has some significance?" Robin quizzed his gaze intent on Cyborg.

Cyborg didn't reply straight away, instead he focused his human and robot eyes back onto the papers in his hands. Maybe he was missing something here but all he could see was another dead end. Taking a deep breath, Cyborg put the papers down on the table between them.

"Robin man, don't you think you're clutching at straws here?" Cyborg asked.

"You have to admit that this could be something" Robin retorted, his voice retaining a slight edge to it.

"Or it could be another waste of our time! Face it it's just a coincidence! It's nothing!" Cyborg snapped back, loosing his cool.

"It's isn't 'nothing'! There are reports of this happening all over the place in the exact same time frame!" Robin snapped back, equally loosing his control. The past few weeks had caused them all to be on edge, him more so then anyone, he knew this and had kept himself focused on work so as not to take it out on anyone else. But it was now all slipping.

"So what? It won't get us anywhere!" Cyborg retorted through gritted teeth. Trying to keep calm against someone as stubborn as Robin was never easy. And he definitely didn't have any patience for it right now.

"Well we can't just give up!"

"You think I'm giving up?" Cyborg's voice dropped into a steely monotone. Anger and frustration that had been building and building up suddenly boiled over inside of Cyborg. And he could have sworn he felt an actual pop go off inside of him as it happened.

Before Robin could stop him, Cyborg grabbed hold of the front of his uniform and yanked him forward. The table got in the way of them, so that Cyborg only pulled Robin half wary across the table, leaning in himself the rest of the way.

"You think I don't care? That I've given up? He was MY best friend!" Cyborg shouted into Robin's face, loosing all control on his anger.

A deathly silence filled the room, Cyborg's words echoing around in their heads as if the words were bouncing of the very walls and hitting them both in the face. Robin didn't say anything and he made no effort to push Cyborg off of him. They just stared at one another, all words dying in their mouths.

'_Let him hit me, it's only what I deserve.'_

The swishing sound of the door came from behind them and the glimpse of light appearing and then disappearing as someone entered the room. Cyborg released his hold of Robin at the sound of the door, but neither one looked to see who it was; instead they kept their eyes still trained on one another.

"Do whatever you want man" Cyborg said in a low cold voice, before sharply turning away from Robin and walking out of the room.

Starfire stood by the door, having been the one to interrupt them, a covered plate of food in her hands. She looked towards Robin then to Cyborg as he walked past her and out the door without a glance to her. She could feel the tension in the room as she had stepped in and could see the two Titans had been fighting worse then she had ever seen before.

A loud bang shattered the silence in the small room causing Starfire to jump and almost break the plate in her grip. The table crashed forwards to its side as Robin kicked it over in an attempt to release some of his anger. Paper scattered and fluttered on the floor out towards Starfire, who dared not move from her spot by the door.

Running a hand through his hair, Robin turned away from Starfire to the side of the room, where he thumped his back against the wall before sliding down to the floor.

Starfire was lost at what to do. How did humans deal with fights again? She couldn't think of the correct thing to do as her still startled mind tried to register what had happened. Robin and Cyborg had been fighting; badly by what she had walked into and two friends fighting was definitely wrong, that fact she knew for sure.

"Robin?" Starfire managed to squeak out having finally found her voice.

"I'm fine Star" Robin replied tonelessly to her. He sat with his knees bent up and his arms resting on them, his head down as he stared intently at the floor.

Not knowing what else to say and not wishing to leave him alone, Starfire placed the plate of food down where she stood and began to pick up the papers that scattered the floor. Nothing was said for a while as she slowly went about her task of picking up the papers and righting the table. Even a mundane task as tidying Starfire managed to make it graceful Robin couldn't help but notice. And as he watched her move about the room he could feel himself calm down and relax into the silence.

"Starfire?"

The sound of Robin's voice broke into Starfire's thoughts and she looked towards him. To her at that moment he looked so small sitting on the floor. She moved closer so that she knelt in front of him. Robin didn't look at Starfire anymore, instead he was now engrossed in the floor between them.

"Yes Robin" Starfire encouraged keeping her voice low. She still didn't quite know what to say to him but she was very pleased that he was now talking and took it to be a good sign.

"Have…have I let all you guys down?" Robin asked hesitantly and in a small voice very much unlike his normal voice.

"No" Starfire instantly replied without hesitation. This was so unlike the normal strong and fearless Robin that she knew and recognised that worry and fear crawled over her. She had heard of this notion of the letting people down once before and though she may not have known the concept completely she was completely sure Robin had not done it.

"It's just I don't know what to do anymore" he confessed a hint of his frustration ebbing back into his words. He moved one of his hands up so that he rested his head on it, his elbow still resting on his knee.

"Do not do the worrying Robin" she reassured reaching a hand out and placing it lightly on Robin's other hand that had gone into a fist. "I believe you will most definitely find the way."

For a moment she was unsure if she had managed to reassure him enough and with the mask covering his eyes, she couldn't tell if he was looking directly at her or not to be able to see her worry. She smiled however when he moved the hand that she still rested hers on, threading his gloved fingers through hers.

* * *

The Beast paced back and forth inside its cage, taking only a few steps to reach one side and then the next. It had long given up on breaking through the bars, its efforts having resulted in a burn mark scorched through the fur of its left arm. At the edges of the cage rubble of concrete lay where The Beast had tried to smash into the ground, eventually fatigue had caused it to stop. The raw meat still sat untouched in its corner and The Beast was doing a good job in ignoring it and the pangs of hunger it felt.

The noises of the other animals in the adjoining cell had longed ceased and been silent for a while. The Beast thought nothing of it, if anything at all and concentrated on its task of pacing back and forth. Eyes would every so often scan the whole of the room before returning to the floor.

Ears pricked at the sudden sound of a click and The Beast instantly stopped in its tracks on guard. Nothing had entered the room and yet the door to The Beast's cage swung open by itself with no help. A sound of a bolt being pulled back and metal scraping against metal irritated the sensitive hairs of The Beast's ears. The large metal door to the cell now stood open revealing the adjoining room, empty and bare of all the animals it held before.

The Beast sniffed the air for any signs of danger, cautious of the clear invitation for it to leave its cell. The Beast couldn't detect the scent of the human anywhere near, just the foul linger of the raw meat within its cage. Still The Beast didn't move, watching the doors and the empty room with keen eyes.

A bolt of electricity, much milder then the ones from the cage bars but a bolt nonetheless, ran through The Beast's spine from the collar around its neck. The jolt caused it to stand up and take a step forward. No second jolt came so The Beast proceeded to step out of its cage and into the second room. Eyes and ears trained to the slightest movements around it.

When The Beast moved into the second cell a hollow growl greeted it. At the other end of the cell paced the brown bear that had previously been locked in a cage within the room. The bears dark eyes fixed onto The Beast as it entered and it pushed itself onto its hind legs to its full height. A growl bellowed out of its mouth at The Beast, thick drool running from its slack jaw and falling to the ground. Even at its full height the bear only just reached the height of The Beast on all fours. The bears brown fur was mattered and filthy but it was far from malnourished, it still possessed its brute strength in well developed raw muscle.

The Beast stopped moving forward and gave a low rumble of a growl in warning. The bear gave another roar, paying no notice to The Beast's warning and fell forward onto all fours. Charging forward the bear lumbered towards The Beast, eyes wide and feral. The Beast easily moved itself out of the way of the bear while grabbing hold of it and throwing the bear to the side. The bear yelped and slid on its side across the floor before coming to a stop.

Thinking that to be over, The Beast turned its back to the bear and headed straight for the door and its escape. Claws and teeth ripped into the back of The Beast as the bear grabbed hold of it from behind, brute strength pushing The Beast down. With a roar of anger The Beast managed to grab hold of the bear and throw the bear away from it, fur and flesh going with the bear.

The bear rolled itself back onto its legs and up, swinging its huge paws out in front of it, The Beast's blood dripping from its claws. The Beast saw red and this time made the charge at the bear, grabbing hold of the bear's middle to throw it to the ground once again. The bear went to bite into The Beast's neck as it lunged, only to bite into the collar around The Beast's neck instead. A bolt of electricity ran through both The Beast and the bear at the contact but despite that The Beast kept its hold on the bear firm. Claws, fur and teeth flew as The Beast and the bear wrestled with each others strength.

In blind fury The Beast clamped its jaw down onto the bear's neck. The bear futilely tried to release itself from The Beasts hold until its strength gave in. The Beast let go of the bear's neck causing it to fall with a heavy thump to the floor. Deep red blood pulsed from the wound onto the concrete floor as the bear tried to take in heavy staggered breaths.

The Beast kept its eyes fixed to the bear in front of it as it unconsciously licked at the blood around its mouth. The coppery taste of the blood shocked The Beast into the present as it burnt the taste buds on its tongue. A pang of hunger raged through The Beast for this taste as it looked back down at the bear.

At the other end of the army bunker, the Hunter sat in a small room filled with TV security monitors. A sly grin spread across his face as he watched the screen showing The Beast within the cell room, the bear now lying still upon the floor. A laugh slowly rolled through his body, starting low in his stomach before bursting forth from his mouth.

"Excellent!"

* * *

**A/N: My God did I just write Robin and Starfire fluff? AAhhh BB come back so I can right about yooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuu!**

**EvilSisX **


	9. As my anger rains

**A/N: Well this it folks, we're leading up to the end now so after this there is just two more chapters left! With that said enjoy as we reach the climatic ending! **

**

* * *

**

**As my anger rains **

Raven flew high across the mid-day sky above Jump City, her cape out behind her like wings. It had become a daily routine for her to do a sweep of the city and none of the other Titans questioned or stopped her.

She could see the Tower from any part of the city she went, a sentinel guard protecting over the city. She would become restless at the Tower, not really able to concentrate fully on her books, that she would find herself staring into space having not turned a page nearing close to an hour. Flying across the sky, allowing the wind to carry and direct her, had given Raven the chance at first to gain peace of mind. Though she would not admit this to herself it had become habit rather then necessity.

A loud booming noise stopped Raven in her tracks as she levitated looking around herself to find where the noise had come from. At that moment the beeping of her communicator went off and she reached round to detach it from her belt.

"Raven there's a disturbance in the city, where are you?" Robin's voice sounded through the communicator.

"I'm on the-"

She was cut short by another booming noise and this time she saw a cloud of dust and debris erupt into the sky to the west side of the city.

"Never mind I can see it, I'll meet you there" Raven said into her communicator.

"Right, we've got the coordinates but the report didn't say what it was. We're on our way."

With that Raven switched her communicator off and put it away before flying in the direction of the explosion. It didn't take her long to reach the west side, having been practically in the centre of the city when she had set off. She could see the police trying to direct civilians away from whatever it was that was attacking. Raven landed and went to help clear the last of the people from the streets so that nothing remained apart from her and the police.

"What's happening?" Raven asked one police officer.

"A 'ole bunch of animals came out of nowhere and started ransacking the jewellers," answered the officer, "but there's this one animal that I've never-"

Another bang sounded interrupting the officer and Raven could guess that a car had just been upturned up the street from where they stood. Dozens of monkeys came screeching down the street towards them, swinging on the lampposts and throwing anything that was to hand. A pack of five wild dogs were with them, looking ready to attack anything that dared approach.

Raven was unperturbed by the sight of the animals ransacking the street as they went. But she stopped frozen when she saw what was following the wild dogs and monkeys. Everything seemed to freeze around her and she forgot the police officer she still stood next to, who looked towards Raven expectedly as she muttered so low that he barely heard her.

"Beast Boy"

* * *

The T-car came to a screeching halt at the bottom of the street that the report said the disturbance had occurred. Robin, Cyborg and Starfire all piled out of the car and headed to the police that had created a blockade to the street. They could see Raven standing near by so Cyborg and Starfire made their way over to her as Robin went to question the police.

"Raven what is it?" Cyborg asked as he approached her.

"It's…Beast Boy" Raven answered not quite believing herself.

"What Beast Boy?" cried Cyborg.

His cry was loud enough for Robin to hear and ignoring the police officer he had just been talking to, Robin ran over to where the other three Titans stood. As if in answer to their puzzled looks towards Raven, there was a crash of broken glass as a store window shattered into pieces. From the sound of the window breaking, the pack of wild dogs came out of other varies stores near by. Out of the window The Beast slowly emerged, the monkeys running out after it.

The Titans stared dumbfounded as they watched The Beast follow the rest of the animals move further up the street. It has been so long without a single trace of him and yet there he was. Seemingly out of nowhere, he was there in front of them.

Cyborg was the first to snap back into action, running towards the animals and The Beast. His movement awoke the other three Titans from their shock and Raven quickly flew out after Cyborg, followed by Robin and Starfire. No battle cry was made as they ran after The Beast. No words were needed, this was something they had been waiting for and they all knew what they had to do.

Cyborg came up behind The Beast and activated a grappling hook, thick wire shot out of his right arm and wrapped itself around The Beast's left arm. The Beast momentarily stopped and looked behind itself towards Cyborg, before turning back and moving forward so that it dragged Cyborg along behind. A bind of black magic wrapped itself around The Beast's right arm, this time causing it to completely stop.

The Beast gave a roar as it continued to try and move forwards, straining against Cyborg and Raven's binds as they pulled it back. Starfire had soon joined them and helped Cyborg in pulling The Beast back. Noticing the Titans interfering, two of the wild dogs went to attack them but were knocked by Robin's Bo-staff. Another dog made a lunge for Robin, jumping up at him teeth bared and jaw snapping at him. Rolling backwards Robin kicked upwards pushing the dog off from him before flipping himself over. Robin took a Bird-a-rang from his belt and threw it at a monkey that had managed to get on Cyborg's back and knocking another dog away from Raven with his staff. More monkeys came and threw themselves at Starfire, tiny hands clinging on to her and pulling at her hair.

"Get off me!" cried Starfire, letting go of the wire that held The Beast and pulling at the monkeys, her eyes now glowing green.

With Starfire no longer pulling with him, Cyborg found himself slowly moving forward as The Beast continued to pull. Metal scrapped against the tarmac road as Cyborg tried to pull against The Beast and move backwards. The Beast lifted its left arm and swung it in a great arc causing Cyborg to loose his footing and be thrown into a lamp post at the side of the road. With the wire now detached from Cyborg's arm, The Beast turned to pull at the bind Raven had round it.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

Raven's black magic swirled around The Beast at her command and formed a dome of energy around it. The Beast stopped and Raven thought she could see its white eyes staring up at her from inside. The Beast smashed its fists against the wall of black energy so that Raven had to focus more of her power to make the dome stronger.

Cyborg ran back over to where Raven contained The Beast, knocking the endless monkeys back with a mild blast of his sonic cannon. Once his path was clear he positioned himself in front of the dome of black energy, sonic canon aimed and ready.

"Starfire" Cyborg called grabbing the alien's attention.

"Right" Starfire affirmed flying so that she hovered just to the side of Cyborg, green energy surging in her palms.

"Now Raven!" shouted Cyborg.

Raven instantly depleted her power, the dome now disappearing from around The Beast.

"Sorry Beast Boy" mumbled Cyborg, before him and Starfire simultaneously fired at The Beast.

Blue and green power swirled as the sonic blast and Starbolt shot straight for The Beast, leaving it seconds for it to raise its arms, crossing them in front of it when the impact hit. The blast knocked The Beast flying backwards into the air, flipping itself mid-flight The Beast landed claws and nails scrapping at the tarmac as it skidded to a halt.

The Beast bared its teeth and roared at the Titans, lunging itself forward at them. Just as suddenly as The Beast lunged forward that it then stopped metres from Cyborg and Starfire. As Robin and Raven continued to knock away the relentless monkeys and wild dogs, they too instantly stopped as The Beast had done. The Titans also found themselves freezing in place, wondering what had made them stop and on edge at what was now going to happen.

In one swift movement The Beast turned round and ran in the opposite direction to the Titans, the rest of the animals following swiftly behind.

"You're not giving us the slip this time" said Cyborg aiming his right arm once again at The Beast. A compartment activated in his arm and a small disc device shot out and embedded itself in the fur of The Beast. The Beast and the animals paid no attention to the Titans and continued to run back the way that they had originally came. As if another force was calling and pulling them back.

"Did you get him?" Robin asked coming up along side Cyborg.

Cyborg studied his arm for a moment, locating the tracking disc that was now within the thick fur of The Beast. "Got him, lets go!" he finally said.

The T-car crashed through the blockade towards the Titans at the remote control command of Cyborg. Both Cyborg and Robin jumped into the car as it skidded to a halt and veered out after The Beast, Raven and Starfire taking to the sky and flying as they went in pursuit of The Beast.

* * *

"Did you see what was around his neck?" Robin asked referring to the collar around The Beast's neck.

"Someone's gotten a hold of him" Cyborg answered through gritted teeth, his grip on the steering wheel tightening.

Robin and Cyborg raced through the streets of the city following the tracking device and though they weren't far behind The Beast they were unable to see it ahead, there was always another corner or building blocking their view. Raven and Starfire flew above and from their vantage points they were able to catch glimpses of The Beast ahead.

"Someone's controlling him" Robin mused, trying to decipher who it could possibly be.

"They're gonna regret doing that" seethed Cyborg, frustrated that he was unable to go any faster without fear of causing an accident in his hast.

It wasn't long until they had reached the edges of the city. Office and apartment buildings passed by now sparse and far between. Factories and large areas of empty and deserted space became the dominant focus of this area of the city. Taking a sharp turn as they followed the dot that was The Beast, the T-car came off the main road and onto a dirt track. The roughened road led them to what looked like abandoned bunkers. One large building stood in the centre with four other smaller bunkers scattered around it. A large empty space ran across the length of the area and looked like it could have been used as an aircraft landing strip a long time ago.

The tracking device showed that The Beast had now stopped and was within the large bunker in the centre. Pulling the T-car to a skidding halt, Robin and Cyborg ran out towards the main door to the bunker, Raven and Starfire landing and following behind.

With one swift kick, Robin had the door open revealing only darkness to them. Cautiously the four Titans entered the dark empty holding cell, Robin leading them in. A faint buzzing humming noise could be heard, the noise seeming to surround them as they entered. With a nod from Robin, Starfire held a Starbolt in her hand, illuminating the room in an eerie green glow.

Thousands upon thousands of moths hovered around them. The mass of batting wings creating the buzzing noise they could hear. In the middle of all these moths, stood Killer Moth himself and just behind him stood Fang, his human body hanging off the ground from the height of his long spider legs. They then heard the hissing voice of Killer Moth.

"We won't let you interfere with the Master."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks as always to those who review, fav and all round read this and I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time my duckies...**

**EvilSis X**


	10. Out of the Darkness and into the Sun

**A/N: Phew this is an action packed chapter I have for you my duckies and the longest one yet! Well the moment you've been waiting for everything is coming to a head! So I'll stop my rambling and let you get on. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Out of the Darkness and into the Sun **

The moths seemed to push closer down on top of the Titans, buzzing and humming around them. There was no sign of The Beast or anyone else within the holding room, clearly Killer Moth and Fang were acting as bodyguards and were going to stop the Titans from going any further. The constant flashing point on Cyborg's right arm however indicated that The Beast was somewhere in the bunker.

"What are Killer Moth and Fang doing here?" Robin asked to no one in particular.

"Look around their necks" Raven pointed out to the rest of them. The metal collar on both Killer Moth and Fang's necks gleamed in the glow of Starfire's Starbolt.

"It's the same as Beast Boy's" noted Robin.

"Good we're in the right place" Cyborg stated.

"No one would notice a couple of criminals going missing" Raven stated flatly.

"We won't let you interfere with the Master" Killer Moth repeated to them.

"Who is this Master?" Robin demanded taking a step closer to them.

As he took the step closer, the moths surrounding them instantly reacted and flew at the Titans in one great mass. Raven just had enough time to create a force field around the four before the moths collided into the shield like bullets. Focusing her powers, Raven expanded the force field in one quick motion causing a shock wave to push back the continuing onslaught of the moths. The area around them clear for the moment, the rest of the Titans wasted no time in taking action.

Activating his sonic cannon, Cyborg fired a blast at Killer Moth and Fang. Both darted away and managed to miss the blast, Killer Moth flying up, the loud hum of his wings joining the mix of the smaller moths. Fang shot out a string of web towards Cyborg, hoping to gunk up his sonic cannon. But the web was cut away before it ever reached Cyborg with a slice of Raven's black magic.

Starfire blasted at Killer Moth, green flashes lighting up the dark room as she threw Starbolt after Starbolt. A mass of moths moved in front of Killer Moth, using their sheer numbers to act as a shield for Killer Moth.

Robin shot a grappling hook at Fang, successfully wrapping around his long spider legs while he was distracted with firing web at Cyborg and Raven. As Robin pulled at the rope causing all eight of his spider legs to be pulled together, Fang teetered before being knocked backwards by a blast from Cyborg.

They now focussed on Killer Moth and though they had had many battles with him, the sheer number of moths was proving to be a problem. Raven and Starfire blasted out green and black energy together at Killer Moth while Robin and Cyborg knocked back the moths. Eventually the amount of moths dwindled and Killer Moth was unable to evade Raven and Starfire's combined attack. When at last they had blasted him down, Robin quickly tied Killer Moth up.

"They were being controlled just like Beast Boy" Robin said, straightening up from tying Killer Moth. Unlike all their other battles with either Killer Moth or Fang, there had been no taunting and no underlined plan, just a mindless order to attack and nothing else, no free thought into the battle.

"Their collars?" asked Starfire while pointing to her own neck.

"Yes, that's what's controlling them" stated Raven, answering her query.

"We stop whoever this Master guy is and get Beast Boy back" affirmed Robin punching his fist into his hand.

"The signal is coming from this way!" Cyborg called to the rest of them as he stood in front of another door to the left of the holding room.

The three Titans quickly joined Cyborg as he pushed his metal body against the door, causing the door to push open with a loud bang. This second holding room was smaller then the first and was more a passage to the door that stood at the other end. A single light bulb hung from the ceiling providing very little light so that long shadows still crept at the edges of the room. The Titans moved into the room cautiously, a feeling of eyes watching them descending upon all of them. The door at the opposite end of the room was open and they could see more light was coming from this third holding cell as they moved closer to the door.

"That's as far as you're going I'm afraid."

The Titans stopped just short of the door at the sound of the gruff voice. A distinct click was then heard before a figure stepped out into the doorway of the room. The Hunter stood with his rifle pointing at the Titans, eyes narrowed as he kept aim at them.

"I admit I didn't expect the towns Superheroes to come stop some mindless looting" said the Hunter.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you, that's reason enough" Robin answered.

"Yes I suppose so" replied the Hunter in an amused voice.

"The signal is definitely coming from inside that room" Cyborg said in a low voice to Robin so that the Hunter wouldn't over hear.

"Hand him over to us and we may consider a lesser punishment for you" reasoned Robin.

The Hunter looked puzzled at the mention of the word 'him' and uttered an "Oh?" in question.

"The Beast that you had looting the city just now" interjected Cyborg.

"Beast?" puzzled the Hunter, lifting his head away from the rifle yet keeping it still aimed at the Titans. "Oh I see, I didn't realise it was your pet."

The Hunter stepped more into the holding room that the Titans stood in so that the four could see more of the third holding room. Reaching round to his back pocket, the Hunter took out a small control device and pressed a button with his thumb. The Titans watched as slowly The Beast came out of the shadows of the room, into the light and towards the door.

"How unusual that I should find it in the woods half starved when it belongs to you" finished the Hunter as The Beast came to a stop next to him.

Cyborg made to step forward but was stopped by Robin's outstretched arm in front of him and Raven placing a hand on his arm to the left of him. Cyborg looked back at Raven as if to protest but stopped himself. Though her hood covered her facial expression Cyborg could see her other hand clenched tightly into a fist, a small crackle of dark energy like electricity coming from her hand as she held herself back.

"Magnificent creature really like nothing I've seen before," continued the Hunter, choosing to ignore the Titans and look at The Beast. "I just couldn't resist in keeping it for myself instead of selling it like all the others. Took a long time to break its will, it was stubborn right to the very end."

The Hunter turned back to face the Titans, a smile at the corners of his mouth. The Beast continued to stand obediently, white irises watching the four Titans.

"Oh perhaps you could enlighten me, why does your pet refuse to eat meat? It became very troublesome" added the Hunter as an after thought.

"Enough I won't ask you again. Hand him over!" threatened Robin through gritted teeth.

"Perhaps I'll have your own pet stop you," said the Hunter, ignoring the threat, "As I said your dear pet won't eat the meat I give it…unless it kills its own."

With that the Hunter stepped away from The Beast and pressed the button again on the small controller. A small shock ran through The Beast's body causing the fur around the collar on its neck to stiffen with static. A low rumble of a growl slowly rolled through The Beast, its teeth now bared.

"I'll get the Colonel Mustard wannabe" Cyborg said to the other three, ready to charge.

"No I'll do it, you three keep Beast Boy occupied till we have him out of the way" ordered Robin, reaching round to unclip his Bo-staff from his belt.

The three nodded their affirmatives and Robin wasted no time in running forward, extending his staff as he went. With one end of his staff to the ground, Robin made to pole volt right over The Beast. An arm swung out as The Beast tried to take the staff out from under him but it was too late. Jumping off The Beast's back and flipping himself over, Robin landed neatly in front of the Hunter who had tried to stand out of the way of the fight that was going to start.

The Beast made to turn around to follow after Robin but was stopped by the pull of Raven's powers swinging it back to face the remaining three Titans.

"You're with us big guy" Cyborg said to The Beast.

"Cyborg, please what is the plan?" Starfire asked.

"Like Robin said, keep him occupied" answered Cyborg before activating and firing a mild blast of his sonic cannon at The Beast. He successfully gained its full attention as The Beast dodged the blast and charged at the three.

Robin swung his Bo-staff at the Hunter who used his rifle to take the blow. Swinging the rifle around his shoulder the Hunter removed a long hunting knife from his belt, the cold metal gleaming in the murky light. Robin took up a fighting stance before swinging his leg out in a high kick. The Hunter blocked the kick and swung his own leg out to sweep underneath Robin. Using his staff Robin managed to push himself up and away from the kick.

Landing in a crouch he swung his staff out again to sweep underneath the Hunter this time. Unprepared for Robin's quick movements, the Hunter's legs were swept out from underneath him but he soon righted himself. A Bird-a-rang flew through the air, hitting the Hunter's hand that held the knife. It clattered to floor and before the Hunter could pick it up Robin made solid contact with his chest, kicking him back.

With the wind knocked out of him, Robin went to hit the Hunter but was blocked again by his rifle. Laughing the Hunter took a shot at Robin who jumped away from the Hunter, missing the bullet that now embedded itself in the wall. Throwing a second Bird-a-rang, Robin managed to hit the rifle in the Hunter's hands, knocking its aim away from him.

Though the rifle was still in his hands the Hunter had no time to block another kick from Robin in his chest and was knocked flying backwards. As he landed hard on the ground, the remote control that he had put back into his pocket, clattered out onto the ground.

A metal toed boot came down onto the remote control, smashing it into pieces of metal and wire. Robin looked up from the remote crushed beneath his boot at the sound of laughter from the Hunter. Gritting his teeth at the sound, Robin took up his fighting stance once again.

"That won't help you now boy," the Hunter laughed, picking himself off from the ground, "nothing's going to be able to stop your precious pet."

Now standing the Hunter pointed the rifle back at Robin and took aim. Using his staff once again, Robin pushed himself up and flipped backwards avoiding the shot fired at him. Landing in a crouching position he realised he had gotten too close to the other three and was nearly knocked back by one of The Beast's great arms.

Starfire flew high in the air before flying back down, one leg outstretched in front of her. Crossing its arms out in front of it, The Beast took the impact of Starfire's kick before she flipped herself away and out of reach. A sonic blast hit the ground in front of The Beast's feet causing it to dodge away.

"The remote control is destroyed but we need to get that collar off" Robin shouted to the rest of the Titans as he jumped away from The Beast once again.

"Easier said then done" Cyborg gritted, continuing to fire at The Beast while at the same time keeping a safe distance away.

The sound of a gunshot echoed round the room as a bullet whizzed through Starfire's hair, narrowly missing her. Starfire immediately threw a Starbolt in the direction of the gunshot.

The Hunter rolled out of the way as green energy collided into the wall behind him. Keeping low to the ground the Hunter took aim once again at the Titans who had become occupied with The Beast. Gaining the perfect shot at Raven, the Hunter made to fire but stopped when The Beast moved out in front, blocking his aim.

Cursing under his breath the Hunter took aim this time at Cyborg for only the same thing to happen again. Cursing that the control was broken, the Hunter moved to take aim one last time at Robin, this time firing the rifle.

Before he could retract his aim the bullet shot threw the air, but instead of making contact with Robin as he had wanted, the bullet embedded itself into the collar at the back of The Beast's neck.

The Beast cried out with an almighty roar as the collar malfunctioned and sent out electrical shocks. The Titans stopped their attack and moved back as The Beast clawed desperately at the collar. In a spray of metal and wire The Beast tore the collar off from around its neck sending pieces flying.

A heavy silence lay thick and tense in the room as The Beast stood breathing heavily now free from its chain that was the collar. The Titans grouped themselves together, wary of what The Beast might do, their bodies tense in case of attack.

A low growl rumbled from The Beast as it slowly moved itself around to face the Hunter.

A grim expression spread across the Hunter's face as he realised what had happened and what that meant. As The Beast prowled slowly towards the Hunter he ran back to the door to the third room. Grabbing hold of a control that lay hanging against the door, the Hunter pressed a button as The Beast stalked ever closer, growls emanating like waves out towards him.

A loud clacking of metal rang out seeming to shake the very walls of the room. A mass of different animal noises sounded out from within the third room. In a wave of forms, animals of different shapes and sizes, from dogs to bears, came pouring out of the door and into the room.

With a roar The Beast went on the attack, swinging its arms out and knocking any animal that came close. No animal stood a chance as The Beast swatted them back like flies, many of them knocked back and retreating back into the other room in fear.

Both Robin and Cyborg made to go forwards and stop the animals as well but were stopped by a brief flash of Raven's powers out in front of them. When they turned to protest at her stopping them, she simply told them to watch as she retracted her powers.

They watched as The Beast darted around them room knocking the animals back, now completely ignoring the four Titans that stood together at the edge. In fact any animal that managed to get close to the Titans were quickly knocked back by The Beast for it to then head back towards the Hunter at the other end.

Eventually the animals depleted and any that were left coward and hind in the other room. Soon the only one was the Hunter himself. The Beast moved fast around the room, faster then the Hunter had seen it move before. He doubted he would be able to dodge The Beast as well as he did before within such a small space, especially with the Titans still within the room.

The Beast charged at the Hunter who was knocked flying back, caught off by his speed. Righting himself the Hunter attempted to right his rifle and take aim but was too slow as he was knocked back once more, this time colliding into the wall.

"We have to stop Beast Boy from killing him" shouted Robin as The Beast went to attack the now unconscious Hunter.

What happened next happened in a matter of seconds.

As The Beast raised its arms to crush the Hunter beneath him, Raven materialised herself in front of the Hunter just as The Beast was bringing its arms down. The Beast's arms stopped mid fall at the appearance of Raven and suspended themselves above her head. The Beast growled and jumped back away from Raven and the Hunter.

"You idiot! He could have crushed you!" yelled Cyborg out to Raven as Robin and Starfire stood shocked at what had happened.

"But he didn't" stated Raven as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

"Friends" Starfire called gaining the attention to look at The Beast.

The Beast stood towards the centre of the room pacing back and forth seeming to be agitated. It shook its head from side while growls and roars ripped from its throat. The Titans stood watching unsure of what to do and not wanting to get close and agitate it further.

Suddenly The Beast stopped its frantic and pacing and darted towards the door out of the bunker. With its speed and strength The Beast crashed through the door causing it to gape wider as the edges of the door frame collapsed at the edges. The Beast charged through the bunker and out into the night air.

* * *

The tracking signal steadily beeped as it followed The Beast through the city. Robin, Cyborg and Raven were in the T-car while Starfire flew ahead, a green rocket in the sky as they gave chase once again.

"He can run all he wants, he's not going to loose us now" Cyborg said if not a little smugly at his tracking system working so well.

"I've been thinking about that" Raven spoke softly from the back of the T-car, "Don't you think it's a little strange that he keeps running away from us?"

Robin and Cyborg glanced at one another.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"I mean we know what Beast Boy is capable of in that form and it hasn't been the same. Its like he's restraining himself" explained Raven.

"So what you're saying is that Beast Boy is able to control The Beast?" Robin asked turning his head round to look at her.

"To a point yes, it would explain why he keeps running away from us and why he never went on a rampage through the city."

"Wait was that what you were trying to prove at the bunker?" accused Cyborg.

Raven gave no answer to Cyborg's outcry, instead she looked out her passenger window at the city whizzing past them.

Robin and Cyborg remained silent, thinking over what Raven had said. It would certainly explain a lot of what has been happening, but they couldn't help think that maybe this just wishful thinking. Their thoughts were broken by Starfire's voice through the communicators.

"Friends Beast Boy, he has stopped running."

The three came to the edges of the city to where metal skyscrapers met a forest of trees and wildlife. They had to abandon the T-car and run along the foot path to where Starfire stood, just at the edges of the trees with a barren empty space in front of her.

The Beast sat in the clearing, the clearing that the Hunter had originally found it, its back to the Titans. No one spoke as they cautiously approached the clearing, not wishing to aggravate the now calm Beast.

As they approached, The Beast suddenly turned itself around and gave a warning roar at the four. Thinking that The Beast would now attack, the Titans prepared to defend themselves. However instead of charging like they thought, The Beast went back to its frantic pacing and circling round itself like it had done at the bunker.

"Beast Boy stop that!" Raven shouted at The Beast suddenly, just as she always did when Beast Boy had done something to irritate her.

At the command The Beast instantly stopped and remained still where it was standing.

"He…he stopped" Cyborg uttered shocked.

Slowly Raven started to walk towards The Beast, but as she approached The Beast started to growl while still remaining motionless.

"It's ok Beast Boy" Raven spoke softly, stopping and raising her hands palms up in front of her, "it's just us. No one is going to attack you anymore."

The growls subsided but The Beast started to shake as if it was trying to move but some invisible force was stopping it from doing so. Raven started to walk forwards again, her hands still out in front of her, while the three remaining Titans stood in shocked silence behind her. But as she got even closer the growling started again, The Beast's claws scraping at the ground. Raven moved slowly backwards until she had reached a distance where the growling stopped.

"Now what? We need to get him back to the lab" Cyborg questioned in a strained whisper.

"We can't move him" Robin pointed out.

As if to further point this out, The Beast moved as if a great pressure was pushing it down until finally it lied down on the forest floor, its eyes closed and the shaking finally stopping. The Titans all held their breaths as The Beast moved. Worried that even moving a muscle would set it off again.

"We can't take him to the lab? Then we'll just bring the lab to him" Cyborg said after a moments silence.

Robin nodded knowing what Cyborg was planning and that they would have to leave The Beast to go back to the Tower to get what they needed.

"I'll stay here" Raven said turning to look at them behind her.

Robin sighed, reluctant to agree with just leaving her alone.

"Don't do anything reckless. If he tries to run just let him go, we have the tracker on him now." Robin ordered firmly at Raven, as Starfire and Cyborg started to head back towards the T-Car and the Tower.

"I don't think he's going to run anymore," Raven said as she sat herself down on the floor in front of The Beast, "I think Beast Boy's ready to come home."

* * *

**A/N: 'Colonel Mustard' is a character from the game 'Cluedo'**

**Well we've only got one more chapter now where even more will be revealed. Thank you as always for you lovelies who review and fave this story and I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it (shame really that it's nearly the end). Untill next time... **

**EvilSis X **


	11. Now that I'm unchained

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Now that I'm unchained **

Eyes slowly open from the darkness to be met with piercing light that momentarily blind and hurt the eyes, as if born again and meeting the light for the first time. A groaning mummer comes from parched and cracked lips but sounds distant and faint as if from far away. Eyes focus on white ceiling tiles above as a hand comes up to rub at the eyes that are now adjusting to the light. Before focussing at the hand that now hovers above, the light showing five fingers and green coloured skin.

Beast Boy's eyes widened as he stared at his own hand in front of him, as if seeing it for the first time. Moving his hands up, he touched his face with tentative fingers.

Hair. Check.

Nose. Check.

Pointed ears. Check.

Fangs. Check.

Beast Boy looked around himself and realised he was lying on a bed in the infirmary of the Tower. With shaking arms he managed to sit himself up and looked down to see a mass of green flesh that was his bare chest. Self consciously he placed a hand to his chest and was shocked by the touch even though it was his own hand. Feeling his heart beat in the palm of his hand, he relaxed letting his hand fall back to his side.

Shuffling his legs under the covers he slowly managed to move himself so that he now sat with his legs dangling off the edge of the bed. His body felt so weak that just getting this far had taken much effort. He looked up at the door he was facing and wondered if everyone else was in the Tower or had he…

Beast Boy couldn't finish that train of thought and shook his head in an effort to refocus himself.

With one hand on the side of the bed and the other on the bed side table to the left of him, he slid himself off of the bed and onto his feet. His legs shook under him as they took his weight and he held himself up until he could stand. Focussing on the door in front, he began to take slow steps forward while still using the table for support. As he moved further forward he eventually had to let go of the side table. Now shuffling to the door, one hand out in front of him to grab onto the door as soon as he was there.

His legs gave out from under him before he could reach the door and he fell, landing on his left shoulder hard. Moving his legs, he moved himself onto all fours, grimacing from the bruises now on his knees and shoulder. Resting back on his knees, Beast Boy ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

'_At least someone put pants on me or this would be embarrassing._'

Just as the thought left him, the door opened. More light entered into the room and Beast Boy squinted, holding his hand out to shield his eyes. A crash sounded in front of him and Beast Boy moved his hand away to look up.

Starfire stood in the doorway, her eyes wide and her hands held to her mouth as she looked down at him. A broken bowl and its contents lay at her feet, the source of the crash that Beast Boy had heard.

"Hey Starfire" Beast Boy said sheepishly at being caught on the floor. His voice horse from the lack of use.

"Beast Boy!" cried Starfire, loud enough for the whole Tower to hear.

In an instant Starfire was knelt in front of Beast Boy, her arms around him in one of her crushing hugs.

"Starfire…I…can't breathe" Beast Boy gasped out.

"I am so happy you have awoken friend Beast Boy" she said letting go of the hold she had on him and smiling at him. Wiping away her tears, she still kept one hand on his shoulder as if he would vanish if she completely let go.

"Starfire what's wrong?"

Both looked at the door to the sound of Robin's voice. Cyborg was the first to reach the door and see the two of them kneeling on the floor, followed by Raven and Robin.

"Cy-"

Before Beast Boy could finish, Cyborg had picked him up into another crushing hug.

"Put me down you big tin can" Beast Boy laughed as he squirmed in Cyborg's metal arms, legs dangling in the air.

"I would kick your ass for worrying us BB if I wasn't so glad to see you" Cyborg said making Beast Boy laugh all the more.

"How do you feel?" Cyborg asked staring at Beast Boy intently as he sat him back onto the bed.

"What other then my broken back?" Beast Boy grinned back at him, "My body feels really weak."

"That's to be expected, your body's just got to get used to being in that form again." Cyborg said satisfied with the answer as he moved to check and switch the machines monitoring him off.

"But what happened to me?" asked Beast Boy looking at the others.

"Don't worry about that. We'll explain it all later" reassured Robin, placing his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Yeah, but…"

"How bout we get you some food first" suggested Robin.

"Well I am hungry," Beast Boy admitted, placing a hand on his stomach, "and can I have my uniform? It doesn't feel right without it."

Robin nodded and with Starfire left the room to get everything for him, leaving just Raven and Cyborg in the room with Beast Boy.

"Glad to have you back Beast Boy" Raven said softly before turning quickly and leaving the room herself.

Beast Boy stared at her for a moment before a Cheshire grin spread across his face, "Yeah."

* * *

To the Titans time had seemed to crawl past them. So that the beginning was hard to remember and the end seemed no where in sight. Even when they had finally found Beast Boy, the end still seemed just out of reach as they still had to free him from The Beast's form.

Raven had sat, her legs crossed as if meditating, on the forest floor all while the rest of the Titans had gone back to the Tower. She mostly sat watching The Beast lying on the forest floor in front of her. Its eyes closed but for every so often when its eyes would open and look at her before closing again, as if checking that she was still there.

Finally Robin, Cyborg and Starfire had returned to the clearing, each carrying some form of equipment from the lab. All while the Titans had been searching for Beast Boy, Cyborg had been able to develop a solution that would stabilise Beast Boy's DNA, with the help of his connection. But as this was something that they had been unable to test, they had no way of proving that the solution would work. After a few moments Cyborg had prepared the solution, having to set it into a tranquiliser gun due to the thickness of The Beast's fur and skin.

The Beast didn't move when the three had arrived back in the clearing but as Cyborg had started to approach closer with the tranquiliser gun in hand, The Beast began to growl again. Though it remained lying down The Beast's arm started to move as if it wanted to get up but couldn't.

Raven spoke Beast Boy's name in a firm voice to gain The Beast's attention back. The Beast turned to look at Raven, having turned its head to watch Cyborg approaching, and the movement ceased. Though the growling did not cease completely but had become a low rumbling.

With The Beast's focus completely on Raven, Cyborg had been able to walk right up to The Beast and even gently place his hand on its shoulder blade. Not wasting anymore time Cyborg pressed the tranquiliser gun to The Beast's fur and fired the solution in before taking a step back.

The Beast's eyes had widened at the shot and its entire body had begun to tremble. The Beast managed to move its arms and had begun slowly to sit itself up. The trembling grew worse and one of The Beast's arms slipped out from under it so that it fell forward and lay still, face down upon the ground.

They'd watched as The Beast's form began to shrink before their very eyes. Cyborg knelt beside the body that was taking more of a human form as the minutes slowly ticked by. Raven had also moved closer, kneeling down on the floor while Robin and Starfire stood just behind Cyborg. None of them had dared touch him but soon green fur gave way to green skin and Starfire placed the blanket that she had been carrying over him. Cyborg had been the one to turn him over so that they could see his face take on the features that they all recognised. Now that he had returned to his normal size, Cyborg was able to pick him up and carry him.

It had been six weeks since he had broken free and they had lost him.

It had been two days since they had found him.

It had been 48 hours since the Titans had brought Beast Boy back home.

* * *

Beast Boy stood on the Titans Tower roof looking out towards the ocean and the setting sun. The Titans had explained everything that had happened to him and it had all seemed so surreal to him. Robin and Cyborg had done most of the talking, with Starfire adding gasps to the appropriate places. They had explained everything from him getting out of the Tower, to finding that someone was controlling him to finally bringing him back to the Tower. But to Beast Boy it had sounded like it was happening to someone else and he didn't speak very much through their explanation. When they had finished Beast Boy had escaped up to the roof, saying very little. The others thinking that he needed time to process everything that they had said, didn't interfere with Beast Boy going alone. Now he was content to just stand and watch the slow descent of the sun, feeling like he was seeing the colours for the first time.

The soft click of the roof access door marked the arrival of someone to the roof. Beast Boy didn't turn to see which of the Titans it was, he didn't need to. One thing he had noticed about his body was that his senses had become even stronger then they originally were. So even from the distance he was he could smell the scent of the Titan and he was sure that if he had been really trying he would have been able to hear them ascend the stairs.

"I really was gone for a long time wasn't I?" Beast Boy asked the Titan standing just behind him.

"Just over two months."

"I'm sorry. I put you guys through so much worry" Beast Boy apologised breaking his gaze from the horizon.

He glanced to the side and watched as Raven came to stand next to him. Her hood was down and the wind brushed her amethyst hair back, her eyes were fixed to the horizon while Beast Boy couldn't seem to bring himself to look back at the sunset.

"How do you feel?" she asked softly.

"Great!" Beast Boy grinned back at her, "better then great. It feels like something's there now, something different but good different."

"Cyborg says that you'll probably wont be able to use your powers for a while yet" Raven stated.

"Yeah I know, he told me some scientific mumbo jumbo stuff," Beast Boy said waving her comment away, "but wouldn't it be sweet if I had new powers or something?"

Raven looked blankly as Beast Boy grew more and more excited.

"Like what if I can shift into anything I want now…oh like a dragon! That would be sweet. Oh I know! What if I can shift parts of my body individually? Snake arm attack!

Beast Boy extended his arm out in front of him at his last command for nothing to happen. He looked at his hand, disappointed that it hadn't turned into a snake. Beast Boy shrugged but the wide grin still remained spread across his features.

Beast Boy looked back at the sunset and Raven was glad he hadn't then looked at her. For if he had he would have seen the tiny traces of a smile on her features, that were hard to see but were very much there. She couldn't stop her body from reacting to Beast Boy's enthusiasm but had restrained herself from actually laughing at him, she wasn't that crazy she told herself. But she could admit that she was happy to see Beast Boy still being the same Beast Boy despite what had happened to him.

"Did I…" Beast Boy began, his voice taking on a serious tone. Raven could see his hands now clench into fists as she waited for him to continue.

"Did I…hurt anyone?" Beast Boy needed to know this and had wanted to ask while they had explained everything to him but hadn't been able to ask. To him it had seemed that Robin had skipped over these little details, making him think the worse and they were just protecting him.

"No, you didn't hurt anyone" Raven reassured, her voice soft and comforting to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy let out the breath he had been holding in a large sigh, "That's good. You kept your promise" he said to Raven smiling at her.

"There wasn't any need" Raven replied and when she saw the confused look on his face, she added, "You didn't realise how much control you had?"

Beast Boy stopped and thought about that. Everything that he could remember was fuzzy and it was why he thought everything they said had happened, felt as if it had happened to someone else.

"It was dark."

Alone. That was one thing he could remember clearly and he hated it. He hated being alone. He'd always had ever since the first time and it was why he couldn't stand the thought of being separated from his new family.

"I even thought that you could hear us. You always reacted when we said your name." Raven mused, wondering if she had got Beast Boy controlling The Beast wrong. But that time, he hadn't crushed her.

"You shouted at me!" Beast Boy exclaimed recalling the moment when he had heard Raven's voice through the darkness, "that actually happened? I thought I had imagined it."

Raven shook her head, "you couldn't see me?"

"No. But I knew you guys were near me" he closed his eyes, trying to think, "I could smell you guys. I recognised your scents so I knew you were there so my instinct was to get away."

"Well you did, quite a few times," Raven said, remembering the exasperation of it all, "there really wasn't any need as when we finally caught up to you, you didn't even-"

Beast Boy cut her off by pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms tightly around her. A brief thought that he was taller crossed his mind as he was able to rest his chin on her shoulder. The perfect height for her. Before that thought was eclipsed by the feel of her body against his.

"Wha-" Raven just about managed, her body instinctively stiffening.

"I didn't get a hug from you earlier" he said into her ear.

"You didn't get a hug from Robin either" Raven stated dryly.

Beast Boy laughed, "Yeah but I much rather have a hug from you."

They stayed like that a moment longer in silence. And though Raven never actually put her arms around him, her body did relax and melt against his body. That was enough for Beast Boy. The fact that she didn't push him away from her and didn't tell him to let go, it was enough.

Finally he reluctantly let go of her and pulled himself away. A wide grin was on his face like the cat that got the cream, and he just couldn't wipe it from his face. He thought maybe he would be smiling for the rest of his life now.

Raven stood a moment unmoving, evidence of a blush slowly creeping across her cheeks. She suddenly realised and abruptly turned away from Beast Boy, heading to the stairs down off the roof, calling over her shoulder as she went.

"Come on, Cyborg wants to watch a movie. They'll be waiting."

"So you missed me?" Beast Boy teased as he followed Raven, oblivious to her embarrassment.

"Don't let it get to your head" Raven retorted opening the door to the stairs, her voice its usual dry monotone.

"I missed you."

_Fin_

* * *

**A/N: The promise they were talking bout is in the chap 'Beautiful Disaster' **

**That's it after two years that's the end and you may hate me but I wanted to leave it open for more. I hope everything has been cleared up for you (or at least some) and I did slightly cheat in not knowing what evolment BB could have gotten, but him just fantasising works too I think. **

**Huge huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed on the way, every single one has been a help. Whether it was making me laugh, encourgment or great advise, I thank you. This isn't the end for me and I do have another Titans fic lined up and I hope you'll read and enjoy that one just as much. Thank you again and I'll see you in the new year. **

**EvilSis X **


End file.
